The Black King
by Sissy
Summary: [AU]The Black King has it all a kingdom that loves him, friends and even a fiancée. But not true love. When he escapes to find the Silver Knight, how will he react? Will he still marry the White Princess? And what about Olette? Or the current 12th Order?
1. Chapter 0

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 0**: How a king is pronounced

The methods to get/be a king are simple:

1- Be born in the royal family and be the first heir.  
2- Wait for your brother to die so you can be king.  
3- Marry into the royal family (must be male). If female; marry the first heir and produce another heir to secure your place.  
4- Kill your nephew (or send someone to kill him) so you can take his place.  
5- Make sure there are no bastard kids before you.  
6- Kill everyone just to make sure you are the only one left alive to be king.  
7- If you're a stranger, make friends with the current king then plot his demise, using his people to do a coup d'état in your favor so they can choose you to be the next king.  
8- Or have the king give it to because he has no heirs, or he just doesn't trust them.  
9- Or have some higher up (government or another king) assign you to be king.  
10- Make your own kingdom from scratch, and don't be mean or you'll have a coup d'état.  
11- Steal someone else's kingdom (but that's the same as #7, so we'll skip it).  
12- Have someone give you their kingdom for what ever reason they may have.  
13- Have someone else (the higher government or another king) assign you to a kingdom. Equal as #9, so we'll skip.  
14- Fight to have your own kingdom and be king.  
15- Or the story's way: Just be the king 'cuz you're so powerful.

* * *

"Black King! Come out and face me!" The annoyed silver haired boy demanded as he yelled at the castle. 

"Hey, look. The Silver Knight is back." A young perky maid looked happy.

"Doesn't he get tired?" An older male with dark brown hair asked boredly, "I mean, the king is just going to trounce him again. Then rape him like he always does."

"Leon, don't be mean. I'm sure the Silver Knight has been training." An older maid with braided hair tried to do some good.

"Even if he trains, it'll end the same as always Aerith." He told her then turned to the young perky maid, "Now Selphie, go wake the King up. Even if it's still early for him to be getting up, he ordered us to call him whenever the Silver Knight appears."

"Well, why don't you do it?" Selphie pouted as a blond man appeared.

"I don't feel like seeing the King in his bad mood. And you're the only one he forgives when he's cranky, so go on." He told her before he shoo-ed her away.

"It's just the Silver Knight? I thought it was my brother who finally arrived." The blond sighed sad about the fact.

"You still haven't told your brother? Is that why you're waiting for him to come back Cloud?" Leon asked the blond.

"Yes. But now that he even got a title, I doubt he's going to come back." Cloud sighed again, sadness showing in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. Now that I remember, your brother sent a letter." Aerith sudden words surprised Cloud.

"He did?" They both asked.

"Yes. He wrote that he'll be back in a few weeks. But that was posted more than a few weeks ago, so I imagine he'll be back soon." Aerith told him.

"So the Yellow Traveler is coming home? That's something to celebrate about." Leon smiled at Cloud.

"I worry about him, but it's because he's young. When he comes, we'll throw a celebration." Cloud smirked at Leon.

"Your Highness! Please stop!" They looked outside to see their Black King throwing himself from the top floor towards the Silver Knight.

"Holy-!" They yelled and ran towards the front door, where the Silver Knight was, looking pale.

"**_RIIIIIKUUUUU!_**" The Black King yelled happily as he extended his arms so he could be caught by the Silver Knight, but only met the hard body of the Silver Knight's Wyvern.

"What are you doing Black King?" The Silver Knight looked angrily at the Black Knight. This was the very same person who continued to trounce him everytime he came back for a rematch.

"Hidoi na Riku." The Black King got up, rubbing his face. "You don't even care if your lover were to die from a fall."

"What lover! And **_you_** threw yourself! Besides, nothing can kill you!" The Silver Knight yelled at him.

"Then why do you continue to come to try and do just that?" The Black King asked curiously, as the Wyvern looked angrily at him.

"Because my pride won't allow me to continue on knowing I was beaten by someone like you!" The Silver Knight yelled at him, rudely pointing at the Black King.

"Don't be so rude Riku." The Black King pouted.

"Highness!" A small Shadow appeared, looking worried.

"Hello Shadow. You okay?" The Black King smiled at his loyal servant, pretending not to know what had worried him.

"How can I be, Your Highness! You threw yourself from the top floor! Are _you_ alright?" The Shadow asked him, mentally questioning his king's sanity.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'm perfectly safe _and_ sane." The Black King smirked at his servant as Leon and Squall came towards them.

"Are you **_insane_** Black King!" Leon yelled at him, checking to make sure that his king wasn't hurt.

"Can't quite tell. Love makes people crazy." The Black King said jokingly, holding his hands over his chest.

"Don't do that again Black King!" Cloud hit the Black King on his head.

"Ow. That hurt Cloud." The Black King pouted.

"You can feel pain?" The Silver Knight looked mockingly at the Black King.

"Sure. Every time you ignore me I feel a sharp pain in my chest." The Black King said mockingly, pretending as if he was about to faint.

"Just fight me Black King! It won't be like last time!" The Silver Knight prepared himself for the fight.

"Alright! Just prepare yourself for when I trounce your sorry lovely ass once again." The Black King looked smug, making appear his battle mask, as they fought once again.

And pretty soon, almost two minutes later, the Silver Knight was on the floor.

"Doesn't he learn?" Leon sighed sadly, "The Black King doesn't even use half of his powers."

"Sounds like a certain someone." Cloud snickered, "Still, you would have thought that he would have learned his lesson already and left so he wouldn't be humiliated anymore."

"Well Riku. You lost. You know what this means." The Black King smiled at the Silver Knight, with plans for the knight already in mind.

"…" The Silver Knight looked defeated in more ways than one and got up to face his destiny.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the town that was at the base of the castle, a blond came in.

"Sora, I hope for your sake, these rumors aren't true." The blond spoke to himself and started walking.

**To Be Continued… **

Sissy: Weee! First chapter!  
Aoi: And while seeing the special of that sanitorium.  
Sissy: Shush. Still watching it.  
Kody: Anyways, since Sissy in lost to us, we'll take over.  
Sissy: Before I forget, don't expect too much on the next chapter. It's going to the past.  
Aoi: But I thought this chapter was to explain how the Black King became the king.  
Sissy: Oh, that. I was still thinking how to do it, but I'm going with this version.  
Kody: Oe.  
Aoi: Well, we hope you like it so please review your opinions.

**Special Note **

'Cuz I'm supposed to be working, this story will flow very slowly. Meaning, don't expect too many recent updates.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 1:** The traveling king

"What do you mean the Black King isn't awake?" The guard with the scar looked angrily at the nervous-looking maid.

"Yes, well, when I went in, he was still sleeping but I recently heard some noise." The maid told him.

"Black King! Wake up!" The guard knocked on the door.

But when he heard no answer, he resorted to busting the door open. Only to find his king holding a girl he quickly recognized to be his sister.

"Oh, God! Black King! What did I tell you!" The guard yelled at him as the girl separated from her king.

"Hello Leon. Sorry, but I like Olette's blood." The Black King smiled at his guard lazily.

"That's my sister!" Leon yelled at him as the earlier maid came in with breakfast, "You knew, didn't you Selphie?" Leon glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry?" Selphie looked a bit scared, then pouted, "Besides, it's like you expect me to go against Sora, do you?"

"It's Black King, Selphie. You're supposed to call me that around Leon." The Black King, Sora, told the girl, snickering to himself.

"Oh, that's right. It's 'cuz Leon's so uptight about titles that you told me to do that." Selphie smiled energetically.

"Anyways!" Leon made them all look back at him, "Olette, go attend to the library like you're supposed to. And you Black King," He started, glancing over to Sora, who had gotten up to change clothes, "you've better not have forgotten that the White Princess is coming today."

"It was today?" Sora asked surprised.

"Black King." Leon glared at the boy as Selphie brought out his clothes, while Olette prepared to leave the room.

"O-of course I remember Leon! I'm not so distracted that I forget things!" Sora told him as he took the clothes Selphie got for him.

"Sometimes I wonder." Leon sighed, "At the very least, **_you_** were the one who proposed to her, so please don't fool around. Especially with my sister." Leon told him aggressively then turned to Olette, "Didn't I tell you to go to your post?"

"Sorry big brother. I'm going now." Olette smiled, going over to Sora, who gave her a light kiss on the mouth, before she left the room.

"Black King, if it weren't for the fact that I actually admire you, I'd kill you." Leon glared at the boy.

"Thanks. It's nice to know that only my kingdom can kill me, but you all love me very much to not do that." Sora smiled as he got undressed, Selphie picking up his clothes.

"Yes, yes." Leon sighed as Sora dressed himself in a black one piece outfit that reached a little under the knees, was sleeveless and had a hood.

"Here, Your Highness." Selphie handed him the red belt, which he put loosely around his waist; the necklace with the black crown insignia, which he put on his neck; and the black crown, which he wore on his head.

"Alright! Let's go meet the princess!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Please eat your breakfast first Your Highness." The Black King's servant, a Shadow, told him sadly as he made his appearance.

"Oh, hi Shadow. When did you wake up?" Sora asked his servant very energetically.

"Since you have Black King, you know that. So please eat your breakfast before you go meet your fiancée." Shadow told him, and the Black King went to eat his breakfast, even if he wasn't hungry.

"Serves you right for feeding on my sister so early." Leon told his king.

"But I don't like to eat normal food in the mornings and Selphie refuses to give me her blood." Sora pouted.

"For good reason, you know!" Selphie protested.

"Selphie, just go attend the castle with the other maids." Leon ordered her.

"Alright, alright." Selphie's ears fell, and she left the room, taking Sora's clothes to wash.

"Now, look here Black King. You need to be more responsible for your meals, so stop trying to warp your stomach to what you want. He didn't make you a vampire so you could have weird eating habits." Leon told him and Shadow nodded.

"Well sorry! He showed me how to eat and everything, just not when to. And it's **half**-vampire." Sora pouted.

"I still don't understand why he passed you his title." Leon sighed.

"He never did say." Sora looked up, deep in thought.

"Anyways, let's head down. The White Princess should be arriving anytime soon." Leon told him as a blond came in.

"Hey Sora, your-" He began but stopped when he saw Leon, "Um, Sorry Leon." He said as Leon glared at him.

"Did you tell this to **_every_** single person in the kingdom?" Leon yelled at the Black King.

"Yup!" Sora said happily, "What were you saying Cloud?"

"Ah, yes. Your fiancée has arrived and is waiting for you downstairs." Cloud told them.

"Nobody else is here?" Sora asked him curiously.

"Ah. Yes. He came back as well." Cloud nodded to him and Sora cheered.

"Yay! Ro is back!" Sora cheered and ran out of the room, followed by Shadow while Leon and Cloud followed them slowly.

"Why is the Black King so excited to see Roxas?" Leon wondered out loud.

"Because they're like brothers." Cloud laughed.

"Brothers? But he's **your** brother." Leon tried to understand.

"I know. But remember that Sora really likes Roxas. After all, Roxas was the one who found Sora." Cloud explained to him.

"Ah, that's right." Leon sighed and they continued walking.

Meanwhile, Sora and Shadow arrived to the office room of the king, where he usually greeted all of his guest and unannounced arrivals. In the middle of the room was a blond boy, of Sora's age, reading a book as the blond girl in the sofa looked up at Sora smiling, but Sora didn't notice her at first.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled happily as he threw himself at the blond boy, who almost fell to the floor, "I've missed you!"

"Black King, you realize I'm not the only person in the room, right?" Roxas asked him, with a serious look in his face.

"Wha-?" Sora looked worriedly at the girl on the sofa, "AH! Na- White Princess! I- We apologize!" Sora bowed to the White Princess, giving the girl a soft peck on her hand.

"It's alright Black King. You have your reasons." The White Princess smiled forgivingly at him.

"Naminé, there's no reason to be so forgiving to this idiot who ignored his fiancée to say hello to someone else and hasn't given you a proper welcome." Roxas told the girl, hitting many points on Sora's back.

"We apologize once again." Sora said then smiled at her, "And We welcome you to the Kingdom of the Black King."

"And We are pleased to be welcomed here." Naminé gave a small bow from her seat, "But there's no need to be so formal between friends." She assured him.

"Or between fiancées. But that's beside the point, and you know that Naminé." Roxas glared at the girl.

"You are correct, former -" Naminé started but was cut off by Roxas.

"Emphasis on the 'former'. And I'd appreciate it if Her Highness would refrain from repeating those words again." Roxas gave the girl the coldest glare he could muster.

"Of course. I personally apologize for my mistake." Naminé smiled at him.

"Anyways!" Sora tried to get the evil air manifesting around them to leave, "Shall we head to business since you have arrived Naminé?" Sora asked her.

"What business?" Roxas asked, curiously eyeing them and saw Sora give him a planning smile.

And a few moments later, as Leon and Cloud were nearing the office, they heard Roxas voice screaming: "**_WHAT!_**" before they headed there in a hurry to find out what had happened.

"Your Highnesses, Roxas, what happened?" Cloud asked in a hurry after he opened the door to see Roxas's face red from yelling and both Sora and Naminé on the sofa holding their hands over their ears.

"Did either of you know about this!" Roxas asked Cloud, pointing at him.

"Know what?" Leon asked him, obviously not knowing anything.

"Yes." Cloud's simple answer made Roxas punch him.

"You bastard! And you didn't tell me?" Roxas yelled at his brother.

"The Black King ordered it to be a secret, though the whole kingdom knows it, except for Leon who would never go along with it and you because the Black King wanted to tell you himself." Cloud said, pointing to Leon.

"Go along with what?" Leon glared at him, then at Sora and Naminé.

"With me taking a trip around the kingdoms while Naminé stays here to learn how to run this place." Sora told him.

"What!" Leon asked in disbelief.

"And We agree." Naminé told Sora, "I'm sure there are many places you wish to go to Your Highness. We'll be happy to look after your kingdom while you're in absence."

"Thank you Naminé!" Sora hugged his fiancée and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"You're welcome Sora. Though I'm doing this because you need to go out." Naminé told him smiling and Sora looked at her confused.

"Naminé." Roxas voice was warning her not to go further into the matter.

"Of course." Naminé nodded to him.

"Oh, by the by, what ever happened to your 13th Order?" Sora asked her, just remembering.

"Oh, it's now the 12th Order until I find someone worthy to replace our Silver Knight that left." Naminé told him.

"The Silver Knight was the one that I saw that those years ago, right?" Sora asked happily.

"Yes." Naminé smiled at Sora.

"He was _so_ cool! He reminded me that day of Roxas." Sora said, admiring Roxas, "The shadow he emitted looked like the starry sky at night."

"Do you like that guy?" Roxas asked him with a smile and Sora laughed.

"I only saw him once! And from a distance! That's not enough to make me fall in love!" Sora laughed at Roxas.

"But sometimes, that's all anyone needs." Roxas told him, glad of something.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" Sora glared at Roxas.

"Nothing at all. But shouldn't you be packing?" Roxas smirked at Sora.

"I already did." Sora glared at him, then turned to Naminé, "What me to help you out with getting to know what you'll have to do?"

"Sure." Naminé smiled and stood up along with Sora.

And hand in hand, they left the room, followed slowly by Shadow, as the others watched them leave.

"They really hit it off, didn't they?" Cloud smiled as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Please, me and Naminé-" Roxas began but cut himself off.

"You and Naminé what?" Cloud eyed him.

"Nothing. I'm leaving soon anyway, there's something I need to heck up north." Roxas told them, averting the subject.

"Up north? Isn't that where the Yellow Prince is?" Leon asked him and Roxas nodded.

"He's up to something. He's been trying to find something in this country and I don't like how he's been sending his lackeys to find it. Besides, he's a werewolf. That means it's something his instinct calls for." Roxas said angrily.

"I-I see…" Leon said nervously, as he glanced over to Cloud.

"Anyways, I know you guys are hiding something, but if I find out that I investigated this for nothing, then you guys will pay the consequences." Roxas warned them before he left the room.

"You think he suspects what's going on?" Cloud asked Leon.

"I don't know. He's _your_ brother." Leon told him.

"True." Cloud said thoughtfully then glanced over to Leon, "Weren't we in the middle of something on the way here?"

And Leon smiled, "True."

… …

"Good bye Black King. Don't get killed now." Leon jokingly said to Sora at the gates of the town below Sora's castle.

"Don't worry Leon." Sora laughed, "Besides, no one can beat me enough to kill me. Except him." Sora said, smiling.

"True. But take care Black King." Leon told him, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Take care Sora. Sorry that everyone couldn't see you off in a more formal way, but you were the one who decided to do this." Naminé told him.

"Don't worry, I understand. Give my regards to everyone." Sora bowed, giving Naminé a soft peck on the lips before leaving.

And so the Black King began a travel. To an adventure that he needed to find, but who said in the first place that he needed an adventure?

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: At last! This was _way_ too long for my tastes.  
Aoi: At least we finished it.  
Sissy: Yeah…  
Kody: Anyways, stop looking at your sister's game and listen to her.  
Sissy: I'm going, I'm going.

**Post says: And now the replies!**

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana:** Thank you! Thank you! You're my first –and only thus far- reviewer! That makes you special! There's humor in this I haven't used before? Oh, well. This came from a picture my sis found, so the real master mind is her, though I am the one who saw that that picture screamed 'Black King!' Hehe.

Sissy: Any other people that might find this fic funny after I post the first chap will have to wait for my reply. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter once more!  
Aoi: And if you have the time, please review so that Sissy might get another idea to use.  
Sissy: But I have plans! Evil plans! Hehehehehehehe…..  
Kody: O-kay… Moving on.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 2:** The meeting

Sora, a.k.a. The Black King, walked around the countryside, hoping no one would recognize him since he had hoped to spend the next two months inconspicuously. But unfortunately, fate was not on his side.

"Black King!" A blond threw himself on top of Sora.

"What? Tidus!" Sora said surprised, "Why are you here!"

"I'm on my way back home! Didn't anyone tell you? And what are you doing here anyway?" Tidus asked him, looking curiously below him.

"Will you first get off of me?" Sora asked him.

"Oops. Sorry." Tidus smiled and got up, helping Sora up as well.

"Anyways, why did you have to leave?" Sora asked him and the boy blushed.

"I was…visiting a friend." Tidus told him, "But anyways, why are _you_ here? Aren't you supposed to be under the watchful eye of the Black Guard?"

"I was. But Na- Um, the White Princess is taking care of the kingdom in the meantime. For everyone else outside, I'm a tiny bit sick so please don't attract attention to me. After all, everyone fears me for some reason." Sora told him and Tidus just sighed.

"I understand. Take care Bl- Sora." Tidus smiled at his king then left the boy.

Sora sighed and smiled at himself before resuming his journey. He had told Naminé that he just wanted to travel a little, but he had actually had a goal from the beginning. And that was to reach the kingdom of the Wise King. He knew if there was someone that would tell him about how and when to feed, and about his condition, then it would be the Wise King.

"And I can't ask him, so I got no other choice left." Sora spoke to himself as he saw that he was still nowhere near the next town.

"Hey kid!" He heard a voice and turned around to see a man that probably worked in a farm, since he carried hay with him, stop next to him.

"Hello." Sora bowed politely.

"You need a ride? I can take you to as far as the next town." The man told him, but all Sora could pay attention to was the bright red hair the man had.

"Uh…sorry. Um, thanks?" Sora was a little distracted.

"Then feel honored! Worship your savior! Feel the might of my mercy!" The man kept talking about his haystack and Sora felt confused.

"Uh, thank you?" Sora said shyly but still stayed there.

"Then get on already." He told him and Sora heard him murmur, "Stupid assignment from hell. Do farmers really worship hay?"

Sora went around the back and got on, noticing that there was another person there who was sleeping.

"Um, there's another person here." Sora felt the need to tell him.

"Oh, him? Ignore him; he's also hitching a ride." The red haired man told Sora from the front.

"Okay…" Sora said and almost fell on the person when the carriage started moving.

"Kamitsuku omae no suhada ni…" Sora heard the farmer singing and laid down, staring blankly at the sky.

It wasn't long before they finally reached the next town, if you count reaching it at night not long enough that is.

"Welp, here you go kid. Hope you enjoy the town of the Red Lilies." The man told him as he left him, Sora noting why it was called the town of the Red Lilies when various red lilies everywhere.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora called him and the man stopped the carriage.

"What?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"What about that guy who's still sleeping…He's not dead, is he?" Sora asked, coming to realize that it couldn't be possible for a guy to still be sleeping when he had slept the day away.

"Oh, him? Don't worry kid. He had a little fight in the previous town and is just sleeping to wait for his wounds to heal. He does this all the time." The man told him, "Though, he's just lazy." And he laughed.

"O…kay… I'll trust your word. I think. Thank you again." Sora told him and ran towards an inn to sleep and cure a little of his hunger.

"Be thankful I saved your heiney." The man told his sleeping passenger.

"Why should I? You're the one who knocked me unconscious before you threw me in here." The sleeping man said, getting up.

"Hey, you were about to throw yourself into a fight when you were still injured. I, in my great merciful self just decided to help you out so you don't kill yourself." The 'farmer' said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up Axel. You were just bored. And by the way, why the hell are you dressed up this way? Is this a new hobby?" The silver haired male asked, after getting off and looking at the red haired man.

"No." Axel pouted, "The mansex asked me to check something in the town of the Blue Sunflowers."

"Blue Sunflowers? Why? Did something happen?" He asked confused.

"Apparently. But it's just as a precaution, since Naminé is worried." Axel said, "Anyways, I'm parking this and getting a room for the night. Later."

"Ah! Wait! Axel!" He stopped him.

"What now Riku?" Axel asked him.

"Have you found someone?" Riku asked him, worried a little.

"No. You're the one who decided to leave anyway." Axel told him and turned to leave again.

But this time, Riku didn't stop him. He knew Axel was right. He should be minding his own business. So Riku turned the other way and headed to another inn.

More precisely, the one Sora was in.

"Ah! Sweet, sweet food!" Sora gulped down various foods so he could suffice his hunger.

"My, you're a hungry fellow." The waitress smiled at Sora.

"I am! Haven't had a bite to eat since I left!" Sora said, gulping down the drink in front of him, signaling that he was finished.

"Let me take your plates dear." The waitress took Sora's plates and headed off into the kitchen.

"She looks yummy. Would love to do her." Sora murmured to himself.

"Are there rooms open?" Sora heard the voice and turned to look who it came from.

"Yes. This way please." Sora heard the earlier waitress lead the person away before Sora himself got to look at him.

"Hmmm… Oh well. I'll manage to see who it was some other time." Sora shrugged and went to look outside for someone to feed on, with their consent after all. Sora was never a rude half-vampire after all.

… …

"Come back here you little weasel!" Sora got out off the way as a vendor chased a small thief.

Now and again, kids dared each other to do these things for fun and Sora laughed at them. They reminded him of himself after all.

"Look out!" Sora was a little late in the reaction and was knocked down to the floor by a silver haired man.

"I'm sorry!" Sora apologized, though it wasn't really his fault, "I wasn't looking and…" but he tried to make some kind of amends and was entranced by the boy.

"No, it's my fault for not stopping. Here." He helped Sora get back up, "If you'll excuse me." He bowed to Sora and continued his apparent chase.

And without thinking it, Sora followed the man up to the plaza and saw that he was following the street vendor, since he stood in front of the fallen man.

"There's no use escaping this time. Last time there was a disturbance, but you won't get away this time. So, surrender already outlaw." He told him as the crowd got closer to see what was happening.

And Sora, being the hero he is, got closer as well to see that the man looked incredible cool.

"I am the Silver Knight, and by the power given to my title, I arrest you." He proclaimed and Sora was shocked. He was the Silver Knight! **_The_** Silver Knight!

The Silver Knight took out his weapon and Sora stared at the beautiful keyblade, famous everywhere, called the Way to Dawn.

"Awesome! You're the Silver Knight!" Sora got dangerously close to the scene and asked the Silver Knight an incredibly dumb question.

"Yes." He sighed then glared at Sora, "Would you get out of the way? I have to arrest this idiot." But just as he was about to push Sora away, Sora himself was taken by the street vendor as hostage.

"Not so tough now that I have a hostage, are you?" The street vendor smirked.

"Ew! You smell of non-clean fur!" Sora said, trying not to breath in the stink.

"What did you say you brat?" The street vendor chocked up more Sora and everyone around got nervous.

"Let him go you stinky werewolf!" The kid the street vendor was chasing earlier yelled and someone quickly held the boy in place.

"Let him go werewolf. I'll still catch you and put you were you belong." The Silver Knight told him, sounding menacing.

"Yeah, right. You care too much about the safety of others to do anything to me." The street vendor looked smug and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Okay, this is too stupid. And your mouth stinks." Sora told the street vendor, "Idiot! Don't provoke him!" The Silver Knight tried to stop Sora from doing anything reckless, but Sora just bit really hard onto the man's arm, provoking him to let go of Sora.

"OW! You stinkin' little-!" The vendor was about to grab Sora again, but the Silver Knight pinned him down on the floor.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Sora praised him as the Silver Knight tied up the street vendor.

"You idiot! You could've gotten killed!" The Silver Knight yelled at Sora, hitting him on the head.

"Why does everyone hit me in the head when I praise them?" Sora pouted, but the Silver Knight just sighed at Sora's simplicity.

"Look kid, you shouldn't be getting in dangerous business like these." He told him, trying to put some sense in Sora's supposed empty head.

"It wasn't dangerous. You would've done something anyways. Besides! We're the same age!" Sora yelled at him.

"Oh, really?" He eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, so I'm a year younger than you, but that's still no reason to call me a kid!" Sora pouted.

"I thought you were older, vampire." He said and Sora quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed that the Silver Knight saw his fangs.

"It's half-vampire." Sora told him, "And my name is Sora, Silver Knight."

"Just call me Riku. It gives me the creeps when you call me by my title. Wonder why?" Riku went into thought, but shrugged it off before he left with the tied-up street vendor.

"Hmmm…I just got a good idea." Sora grinned happily and ran after Riku.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Whoot! Chapter 2 done and I'm not working!  
Aoi: Sissy, you shouldn't do that.  
Kody: Yeah, continue working.  
Amy: Now, now. She'll understand that she has to work when her mother gets angry at her and not pay her.  
Sissy: Ack! That's true! (becomes nervous)  
Kody: When did you get back?  
Amy: Sometime today.  
Aoi: Yay! Amy's back! I'll tell Squall! (leaves the room)  
Sissy: O-Kay then! All reviews are welcomed and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!

**Sign says: Replies to reviews**

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana: **Yes! Another chapter! Woot indeed! Thanks! Yes, Roxas and everyone else is practically in this! But, Roxas acting like that is soo cute! I have pictures of akuroku where Roxas mistreats Axel. XD

Sissy: Whelp! I had actually finished this a long while ago, along with chapter 3, so I'll post both of them. Bwahahahaha!  
Kody: Alright, just get on that chapter 4 and continue writing it.  
Sissy: Right-O!


	4. Chapter 3

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 3:** The proper way to invite someone to travel

"Hey Riku!" Sora called the Silver Knight, who preferred to be called by his name when it came to Sora, as he was exiting the Sheriff's office.

"What now, vampire? More trouble?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"No. And I told you! I'm a half-vampire!" Sora pouted.

"Whatever. No business. No talk." Riku turned around and was about to leave but Sora stopped him by jumping on him, "What the hell! Are you sane!"

"Yes I am." Sora nodded to him then told him, "But I do have business with you."

"Oh, really? What kind?" Riku asked the smaller half-vampire.

"I wanna hire you!" Sora exclaimed, happily pointing at Riku.

"What the hell for? You're a vamp- half-vampire for Pete's sake! You can take care of yourself." Riku told him, ignoring Sora's puppy face, "Besides, I have other business to attend to." and continued his trek, despite the fact that Sora was still hanging on his back.

"Like what?" Sora asked, getting off and following Riku by his side.

"Why do you care?" Riku eyed him curiously, to try and see his true intentions.

"We might be headed the same way!" Sora answered him honestly, "And that would work out for me since I don't want to travel alone. It's boring if there's no one to talk to." Riku couldn't disagree, since it was mainly true.

"But people that get in the way would be annoying. And I don't want to end up getting in trouble because of a traveling partner." Riku told him.

"I can take care of myself." Sora pouted, then quickly covered his mouth, realizing his mistake.

"Then you don't need to hire me." Riku told him and turned the other way.

"But it would be boring! And lonely!" Sora yelled from afar, then slumped down on the floor, "Phooey! And here I thought he would be interested in going there as well."

Defeated by logic, Sora headed the other way and got out of town. Even if he couldn't get the Silver Knight, the other person Sora admired, to accompany him, that didn't mean that he would stay there to try and coax him to come.

Even if he was tempted to do so.

"Oh, well. Nothing I can do about it." Sora sighed as he saw another hay carriage in the distance and ran up to it.

Only to find it was the same man from before.

"Hello again! Are perhaps our paths crossed?" Axel grinned at Sora, who noticed that there was someone else next to Axel.

"Maybe. Can I get on?" Sora asked him and Axel nodded.

"Hello! I'm Demyx!" The blond who was next to Axel waved at Sora, who got on, sitting on the other side of Axel, "And this sourpuss farmer is Axel. I betcha he didn't even introduce himself."

"No, he didn't. I'm Sora." Sora smiled at Demyx, who shook Sora's hand very joyfully.

"Nice to meet you Sora! Where are you headed?" Demyx asked curiously, letting go of Sora's hand.

"To the Kingdom of the Wise King." Sora told them and Axel couldn't help but laugh.

"What's with you farm boy?" Demyx asked him, while making fun of him all the while.

"The idiot Silver Knight's headed there as well. I planned on giving him a ride, but his pompous knight just declined." Axel laughed, "And now he'll **_walk_** all the way there!" hard.

"You knew it was him?" Sora asked Axel.

"Of course little man. But I didn't tell you 'cuz you might have been like all his fans." Axel ruffled Sora's hair.

"Oh. I see. I meet him in town. He said he didn't want to travel with me." Sora told him.

"Yeah, he's a big meanie, isn't he?" Demyx said, remembering he was there when Axel invited Riku.

"Stop talking about me that way." They all jumped when they heard the voice and turned to the right to see Riku on top of his Wyvern, "And I don't have to walk. Wyvern here will take me there."

"Riku! You're on your way to see the Wise King too?" Sora asked joyfully.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you too?" Riku looked a bit repulsed by the fact.

"Yup! See? It was a good thing I offered you to accompany me!" Sora made the fact even worse for Riku's stomach to take.

"I don't care. I still would have declined." But Riku didn't show his worry on his face and glared at Sora, who smirked and stood up before he threw himself on Riku's Wyvern. "What the hell! Get off!" Riku yelled at Sora who grabbed on tight.

"No! I need to get there quickly and your Wyvern can help! So I'm coming with you!" Sora pouted and grabbed hold off Riku's back.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you get sick!" Riku told him and they went up into the sky.

"Did he invite himself just now?" Axel wondered out loud.

"He did. He didn't invite Riku, but himself." Demyx stared at the Wyvern which was getting out of sight.

"Kid has guts, I'll tell you that much." Axel said and grinned, "I like him."

"You like anyone who makes Riku angry." Demyx told him and Axel just laughed.

… …

"Were those two friends of yours?" Sora asked Riku curiously.

"Somewhat." Riku answered him.

"Where they dating? They seem to know each other a lot." Sora asked curiously.

"No. God, no. That's just…wrong…" Riku blew away the mental image he had received.

"Oh. I see." Sora said, thoughtfully.

"By the way, were you planning on doing this the entire time?" Riku asked the boy.

"Don't you know Silver Knight? The proper way to invite someone to travel?" Sora asked him, smiling wickedly.

"What? Isn't it the same everywhere?" Riku asked him curiously.

"Of course not! Besides, people have it all wrong!" Sora said, pointing nowhere.

"Then what _is_ the proper way?" Riku asked him, thinking about something else.

"You never invite people." Sora's sudden reply irked Riku somehow, "Things fall into place and people always find themselves traveling together!"

"Just like you did?" Riku asked him sarcastically.

"No. That fell into place as well." Sora smiled and Riku just thought that he got a very annoying -unwanted- companion.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: I said before that I did this a while ago so, I'm posting it along with the second one. I'll be working now on the next chapter.  
Kody: And don't forget to go to Gaia as well.  
Sissy: Oh! Right!


	5. Chapter 4

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 4:** The side effect to being a half-vampire

In the five days Riku had traveled with Sora, he had never seen the half-vampire do much with his feeding. As far as Riku could tell, Sora only fed once during the whole day and still managed to look like he needed more.

"Me? Don't worry. I'm alright. Oh, but if you're worrying about the people I feed from, then they're alright as well. After all, I'm not so rude that I'm going to just take someone by force. That is so 5 centuries ago." Sora laughed at Riku.

So despite the fact that Riku now let Sora travel with him, because he needed to make sure Sora wouldn't decide to go on a rampage for food, Sora himself felt the need to express that it was _him_ who let Riku travel with him.

"Hey half-vampire, the bath is yours." Riku told Sora, getting out of the bath.

"Okay, thanks." Sora hurried to the bathroom, without even looking at Riku.

"Is that idiot okay?" Riku wondered then punched himself for even thinking about worrying about the half-vampire.

Even though he had noticed these few days, that Sora didn't look too well. More so than usual anyway. But he didn't know if it was because of something the boy ate or if he was just like that all the time.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Shadow asked his liege, as Sora got comfy in the tub.

"Yeah… But my head hurts more than usual today." Sora sighed, rubbing his forehead in anguish.

"Well, you are coming to that time again…" Shadow looked at Sora a little worried, "Still, the former Black King could have been a little more responsible before he passed on his title to you."

"Don't worry too much Shadow. Besides, he did say that I was the first half-vampire to ever manage to stay alive, so it's was miracle that I'm even keeping my title." Sora smiled at Shadow.

"Not like it's being put to use right now. Still, I'm just glad you're still alive, even if it's with a not-so-simple side-effect." Shadow rubbed his face with Sora's, very gently.

"And that's why we have to go to see the Wise King." Sora grabbed Shadow and threw him in the tub, so the heartless could take a bath as well.

"Augh! Please don't!" Shadow whined as Sora kept dunking him to give him a proper bath than the one he usually had.

… …

"What the hell were you doing in that bathroom?" Riku asked Sora, once the boy got out of the bathroom, noticing that he had a lot of scratches on his hands.

"I was giving this stray cat a bath. He just popped into the window and looked all dirty so I did him a favor." Sora smiled sweetly.

"What the hell? Are you nuts!" Riku grabbed the boy and pushed him on the bed, while he looked for a first aid kit.

"There's no need to worry. I'll heal soon." Sora told him, smiling sweetly.

"But **_I_** don't want to look at it!" Riku told him, sitting next to Sora and putting some ointment and bandages on the boy's hands.

"Oh… Sorry." Sora apologized, even though Shadow felt that he shouldn't.

"Anyways, we're getting up early tomorrow, so go to sleep." Riku ordered the boy, as he finished tending to the wounds and got up to put away the kit.

"Ah…Tomorrow?" Sora looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah. So if you oversleep or if you go out and you're not there when I leave, then I'll leave without you." Riku said and went to sleep in his own bed.

"It's okay if you leave me this time." Sora murmured and looked sadly at Riku's body, while he went out of the room.

"Your Highness?" Shadow came out from Sora's own shadow and followed him silently.

"It's alright Shadow. Besides, I need to find someplace to hide." Sora told him, and bit his finger to hold onto the internal pain he felt.

"I'll stay with you forever Your Highness." Shadow reassured Sora.

But Sora didn't pay much attention to him and looked at his finger, murmuring to himself, "Damn, this might not heal until after that."

… …

"Get up moron." Riku said, to the non-existing body of Sora, and noticed the boy wasn't in his bed.

"What the hell? Don't tell me he went out? Well, I did warn him, so he'd better not get angry later on." Riku murmured to himself, not knowing Sora had left the night before.

So Riku went downstairs to get a quick breakfast before leaving the inn.

"I'm so sorry about your friend. You must be really angry." The hostess of the inn told him and Riku looked at her curiously.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Riku told her, urging her to enlighten him about whatever it was that she knew about Sora.

"I thought you knew and that's why you're leaving so nonchalantly." The hostess tilted her head curiously.

"Knew about what?" Riku glared at her now.

"Big brother Sora left last night!" Some of the town's kids came towards Riku, looking really sad.

"What?" Riku asked, dumbfounded.

When Sora had arrived at this town, the kids approached him and made friends with him. So if someone knew about Sora's whereabouts better than everyone else, or in this case Riku, then it would be these kids.

"Big brother Sora asked us where there was someplace that no one would go to, so we told him about the heartless cave that's not to far from here." The older of the kids told Riku, pointing to the outside of the village.

"I think there's something wrong with big brother Sora." The second youngest came forward, "He didn't look so well yesterday, and kept looking like he was in pain."

"Pwease help big bwothe Sowa." The youngest pulled Riku's pants and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"……Fine." Riku sighed and the kids cheered.

"If you're going to the heartless cave, then please be careful. The heartless there don't obey anyone so that's why the Wise King had to put them there." The hostess warned him.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'm the Silver Knight, so I know how to take care of myself." Riku told them and the kids cheered.

Riku turned to leave before things got hectic, but managed to hear a comment from the little ones that somehow intrigued him.

"So cool! We met the Black King and the Silver Knight in one day!"

… …

"Why did that idiot have to choose to come here of all places? What the hell would he accomplish? Didn't the want to go see the Wise King?" Riku asked himself all these questions, but knew that the only way to get an answer was to find Sora.

Suddenly, a heartless came out from the shadows and attacked him just near the entrance of the cave, which was conveniently located in the middle of a forest.

"What the hell! A Gargoyle? I thought you all lived in the Yellow Prince's Kingdom!" Riku dodged just in time and glared at the Gargoyle.

"This here is sacred ground the Wise King left us. You are trespassing. Leave now or you shall be marked as an enemy." A Neo-Shadow came out from the Gargoyle's own shadow.

"A Neo-Shadow as well?" Riku murmured to himself, "How many kinds of heartless are there here?"

"Do you wish to die?" The Neo-Shadow asked Riku.

"I'm looking for someone." Riku told the Neo-Shadow.

"No human has come here since the time the Wise King sent us here." The Neo-Shadow spoke harshly.

"It's not a human I'm looking for. It's a vam- A half-vampire." Riku told him and suddenly heard many laughs coming from the forest surrounding him.

"You're looking for a half-dead creature that it's not supposed to exist?" The Neo-Shadow laughed at Riku.

"What do you mean?" Riku glared at them, taking out his keyblade.

"That abomination was welcomed here because of the peculiar side-effect it obtained. In fact, it's the most dangerous thing on this land." Riku swore that the Neo-Shadow smirked at him.

"And where is he?" Riku asked them.

"Why, my young trespasser, he's just behind you." Riku looked shocked and just barely managed to dodge the attack.

But when he looked to see who it was that attacked him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Sora. Or so he thought.

It certainly looked like him anyway.

The 'Sora' walked on all fours and was completely black. All you could notice was the yellow bright eyes that watched Riku intently while he circled around the Silver Knight.

"What's wrong with him?" Riku asked the Neo-Shadow.

"It's his curse." The Neo-Shadow told him, "After all, he chose to be this in the first place." The Neo-Shadow said, as Shadow came out, looking worried.

"What do you mean by that!" Riku asked, dodging the attack made by Sora and focusing so he doesn't hurt Sora.

"He will stay like that until he finds the blood he's searching for." Shadow spoke and the Neo-Shadow looked angry.

"Silence slave! You have no right to speak in this place. You were only allowed to stay near your master, not to speak." The Neo-Shadow growled at Shadow and the whole group of heartless that were watching them from the forest joined in as well.

"Wait! What did he mean by that!" Riku repelled another of Sora's attacks.

"His words are mere whispers in this land. You will have to learn how to bring back to the surface the abomination on your own." The Neo-Shadow disappeared along with the rest of the noises around them, while Shadow watched in the sidelines, not speaking.

"You!" Riku yelled at Shadow, "You know how to bring this idiot back don't you?"

Shadow nodded but didn't say anything, which frustrated Riku.

"Wait a second…" Riku noticed something.

Shadow looked at him weirdly.

"That Neo-Shadow said you were a slave. Heartless only called other heartless that if they have a master, and he said you have one. That means this idiot is a Title Holder, so if you're his heartless, then it won't matter if you speak. You want this idiot to go back to normal, don't you?" Riku asked him.

"Blood." Shadow whispered.

"Mere whispers…right." Riku nodded to himself, "He's looking for blood, right then."

Riku let Sora pin him down and when Sora bit into Riku's neck, a huge light emitted from him. Riku covered his eyes and when he opened them again, he saw a sleeping Sora on top of him.

"What happened?" Riku asked as his Wyvern came out and landed next to them.

"Must leave." Shadow murmured and disappeared into Sora's shadow.

"…Fine." Riku glared at no one, then carried Sora to his Wyvern so they could leave.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Whoot! Two new chaps! But only 'cuz they've been sitting in my USB for a while laughing at me and I just remembered that I needed to put them.  
Kody: Thanks to Flare who keeps trying to make people review this fanfic.  
Aoi: Why doesn't anyone seem to like this? Flare likes it. She up to date with all the new chapters just 'cuz Sissy tries to see that there's nothing wrong in the fic.  
Kody: Though it's just floating around. The plot, I mean.  
Aoi: That's true.  
Sissy: It is not! There's a definite plot people! There is! You just can't see it yet! Probably. Maybe. But it's there!  
Aoi: Hai, hai. Please send all your opinions to us. We love to read what people think of this fic. And how they think it.  
Sissy: Kudos to that! Weee!  
Kody: That's it. No more dark chocolate for you.  
Sissy: Nooooo!

**Sign says: Replies to reviews**

Sai-ryo Aura Feana; yes, I am kind sometimes. Though enjoy it while you can. I'll end one of these chaps in a cliff hanger. I love to do that. Yes! Riku is oblivious! And Sora's kinda nuts, like Axel. But at least Axel has reason to be! But yeah, I might make him appear at odd times though.

Sissy: All hail the hay!  
All: Hail the hay!  
Kody: Psycho.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 5:** Explanations for the confused of heart

When Sora awoke, he found that he wasn't in the forest anymore.

He wasn't anywhere that resembled a forest.

Actually, now that Sora thought about it, he was in the sky.

Or more precisely, on top of Riku's Wyvern.

"What the he-Ow!" Sora felt sore all over his body and couldn't move much.

"Awake already half-vampire?" Sora turned to the right to see Riku in front of him.

"Where…am I?" Sora cutely asked.

"On my Wyvern. Where else?" Riku was glaring but Sora couldn't see from that angle.

"Why am I back on your Wyvern?" Sora asked confused, trying to recall the last moments before he turned into his heartless form.

"I put you there. The kids at the village where begging me to help you so I had to go and look for you." Riku said and Sora gulped, fearing what was coming, "Imagine my surprise when I find out that not only are you a Title Holder but that the heartless _really_ don't like you."

"Um…sorry?" Sora wasn't sure of what to say.

"So, who **_are_** you really?" Riku eyed him and Sora looked nervous.

But then he grinned, realizing there was no reason to lie, "I'm the Black King." Sora smiled and Riku made his Wyvern throw off the boy.

"Don't lie." Riku glared at Sora as he fell with him, not really looking as nervous as Sora did.

"What! But I'm not lying!" Sora cried.

"That's not funny. Everyone knows that the Black King is a vampire and that he would never leave his own kingdom, meaning no one has seen what he looks like." Riku glared at the boy.

"But if no one knows what he looks like then how can you say I'm not him?" Sora pouted, while still crying, making a very funny sight.

"I saw him from afar once. I know he's blond." Riku told the boy, who suddenly stopped crying.

"Fine then!" He yelled just as they were reaching the surface, "I'm not the Black King! So please don't let me land flat like a pancake!"

And Riku's Wyvern swooped in a picked up the two at the last minute.

"Now, I ask you again, what is your title?" Riku asked him, as they elevated higher into the sky.

"If I decide not to tell you, are you going to throw me off again?" Sora looked a little scared, but how much of that he was pretending, Riku didn't know.

"No. Now hurry and sit straight so we don't look like fools when we arrive at the Wise King's castle." Riku told the boy, who immediately looked happy.

On the way, Riku didn't feel like dropping the subject so he asked:

"By the way, when did you get your title?"

"Around the time you first visited the Black King's castle after officially gaining your title. I was there at that time. But I only saw you from afar. You looked so little compared to the other members of the Order." Sora laughed and Riku looked pissed.

He actually didn't like that time of his life. Everything about the Title Holders was new to him. The other members helped a little, as well as the White Princess, but that was about it. His only joy at that time was the fact that he got his Wyvern and he met a 'talking tree'. Which he realized was just a girl in the tree, who ran away -after severely kicking Riku in the stomach- when Riku tried to see her.

"When I became a Title Holder, I attracted Shadow who really worries about me." Sora laughed.

"Oh, really? Well, he wasn't doing much when we were in the forest." Riku looked pissed as he remembered the events from the previous day.

"Ah, but he's really nice. And he stays beside me, even though I get him in trouble." Sora smiled at the memories.

"That doesn't sound like a normal Heartless of a Title Holder." Riku started, "Aren't they normally supposed to listen to us and find any way to help us if we're in trouble regardless of the consequences?"

"According to what the person who gave me my title said." Sora smiled, "He's a really nice vampire."

"The person who made you a half-vampire also gave you your title? Then that means you're an heir. Why didn't they make you a complete vampire? Actually, aside from that question something's been bugging me for a while now, but why is it that you're only a half-vampire?" Riku asked him.

"Actually originally he was going to turn me into a whole vampire when he decided to pass me his title, but I didn't want to be a complete vampire so I got turned into a half one incase I wanted to become a human again, kinda like the half-werewolves who can become fully human or fully werewolf when they mate." Sora smiled while he was explaining.

"So why don't you become one of them?" Riku asked.

"Because the process was really risky." Sora looked down at this point, "No vampire has ever managed to completely keep alive a half-vampire, so nobody has ever heard of one."

"That's true. I couldn't get used to calling you a half-vampire because I've never heard of one." Riku looked thoughtful.

"I managed to stay alive during the process, something that was said to have been impossible since all other tries have ended in failure, but not without a cost." Sora looked really sad.

"Your side-effect." Riku recalled.

"Yeah. Technically, he told me I should be dead, but the only thing keeping me alive is my title." Sora told him very lowly and Riku was shocked to find out about that.

"Then, you will die if you're title is taken?" Riku asked him, somehow worried about the boy.

"Yeah, unless I find the correct blood from my mate. He told me that since vampires choose only one mate to keep for life, and that that process is by sampling blood, then the way to make me complete would be to find my mate." Sora looked a little lively at this point.

"That's why you go after a lot of girls?" Riku asked him, feeling a little sick with the talk about blood.

"Yeah. That's partly it. But in the meantime I decided to go to the Wise King to seek his advice, since his apprentice is a vampire as well, on how to control this side-effect of mine." Sora smiled joyfully.

"But why don't you just ask for advice from the person who turned you like that?" Riku asked him a very obvious question.

"Because that vampire is very annoying and would never answer my master's question." Shadow appeared, looking very angry.

"Fine then. Just don't get disappointed if you don't get your answers here." Riku said as they were arriving in the Wise King's country.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Put up two more chapters so there's no cliffhanger. Nobody angry, right?  
Kody: Hopefully.  
Sissy: Then let's get on with the show. More to come next week, though probably just one chap. If my mom let's me use the net.

Sissy: Oh! Btw, there's nothing wrong with this chap. Sora and Shadow just have different opinions. My sis got confused, so… I don't want anyone going; "There's something wrong here."


	7. Chapter 6

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 6: **The land of the Wise people

Riku's Wyvern was greeted with the outmost hospitality as it descended on the front of the Wise King's castle. Sora heard the screams of the fans of the Silver Knight and covered his ears from the shrieking.

"Silver Knight, how long has it been?" The Wise King came towards Riku and hugged the boy like a father would to a son.

"A while now, Your Highness. You seem in great spirits, has something good happened?" Riku asked him with a soft smile.

"My daughter's plan has finally been initiated! Finally, the Day of the Great Change is arriving. Heck, it's already underway!" The Wise King looked very happy with whatever he was talking about, which didn't make much sense to Riku.

"I see… I'm not sure what it is, but if the White Princess is doing some changes, then I'm afraid that I shall fear these coming changes." Riku told him honestly.

"I know you would young Silver Knight." The Wise King smiled, then noticed Sora coming from behind Riku's Wyvern and looked brighter than he did before.

"That land was a bit…" Sora mumbled something then noticed the Wise King and smiled joyfully at him. "Father Ansem!"

"Little Sora!" The Wise King was tackled by Sora, who hugged him very happily while Riku looked confused.

"Your Highness? I take it then that you really know this half-vampire?" Riku asked him, trying not to be disrespectful.

"Yes, I do. This little one is Sora. I'm the one who convinced him to accept the offer of taking his current title." Ansem smiled, patting Sora's head.

"May I ask which that would be?" Riku asked and Sora whimpered at the Wise King.

Who laughed, "Sorry young Silver Knight. I'm afraid I can't tell you. You'll just have to figure it out on your own." Ansem smiled at Riku, who looked a little pissed.

"I see then." Riku hid his feelings and followed the happy pair inside.

… …

"So what brings you two together here? In all my years as king I never would have expected you two to travel together. So I'm guessing there's a reason, right?" Ansem smiled at them as soon as they sat in the large dinning room, since the Wise King practically forced them to join him in an afternoon snack.

"I came here to talk about a sensitive subject with Your Highness and it doesn't involve this half-vampire." Riku glared at Sora as some light snacks were brought to them by a young maid.

"Thank you." Sora thanked the maid who brought the snacks. The girl was a little young to be working as a maid and blushed at the sight of Sora's smiled before she politely bowed them good-bye and ran away.

"God, you hit on every breathing girl don't you?" Riku sighed angrily at Sora.

"Eh?" Sora was a bit confused.

"Little Sora? Is that true? I thought you were engaged." Ansem revealed something that Riku wasn't expecting.

"This guy's engaged!" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Yes. To quite a lovely lady in fact." The Wise King didn't look like he was joking.

"So then, why the hell does he flirt to drink every female he meets?" Riku asked the King to try and see if he could find an answer.

"For that, you'd have to ask little Sora here." Ansem smiled at Sora, who looked a little nervous.

"That's my business to know." Sora told them both, then glanced down looking embarrassed to talk about the subject.

"Well then, may I ask then why is it that you would abandon your post to come here?" The Wise King looked a little unhappy but smiled none the less.

"I came looking for you apprentice." Sora told him, "There's something I have to discuss with him."

"Is it something you can't ask me?" Ansem looked a little sad.

"No. He should have the answer." Sora told him, knowing that the king was worried about him.

"Very well then." Ansem nodded to Sora, "But he's not here at the moment. He'll be back tomorrow morning, so you can wait for him here in the castle."

"Thank you Father Ansem." Sora smiled happily at the Wise King.

"You're welcome child." Ansem smiled as they ate their snacks.

None spoke until the Wise King excused himself from the table because someone was looking for him.

Sora was the next to leave, saying he wanted to get some fresh air and Riku left afterwards without saying a word about where he was going.

… …

"What's wrong Your Highness?" Shadow asked Sora, who sat on a bench deep in the garden of the Wise King's castle.

"I just…" Sora wasn't sure how to start.

"Your Highness?" Shadow was confused and worried at the same time.

"I'm starting to remember what happened while I was in my Anti-form." Sora sighed a bit sadly.

"I see… Then you remember the bright light?" Shadow asked him.

"I do." Sora nodded then looked at Shadow, "That's never happened before. Does that mean that the answers I'm looking for are in Riku's blood?"

"Perhaps. But we must discuss this with the Wise Apprentice if we want to get anywhere." Shadow told him, and then sat on Sora's lap, sadly looking at his master.

… …

Later in the evening, Sora was summoned to the Wise King's office. Riku had to wonder for what and decided that if he would ever find out who Sora was, then this would be his only chance.

Careful not to be seen by any of the staff, Riku crawled through the air vent to get to the Wise King's office.

"Haven't done this since the time the castle was taken hostage." Riku looked a bit grumpy as he remembered what had happened before.

It had happened a long time ago, but Riku still remembered it. It was a bit catastrophic and there was no way the whole Order could arrive in time. So Riku, who was the only other one of the Order there besides Demyx, who really wasn't in his best to help anyone out, had to memorize the whole plans of the castle so he could take out the enemy with out being seen. He felt somewhat embarrassed that he was now using that knowledge for something he couldn't find out by normal means.

"I'm serious about this. Now answer me, why are you betraying my daughter?" He heard the Wise King's voice and looked below to see the office where the Wise King and Sora were.

"I don't know!" Sora sounded a bit desperate, "But she won't let me touch her blood so you tell me where the hell am I supposed to feed from then!" and yelled at Ansem.

"What do you mean she won't let you! She's your fiancée! You're the one who proposed to her!" Ansem wasn't sure of what his daughter was planning now.

"That's why I came here to _this_ land to speak to Xehanort! So I can get rid of this side-effect, but now I find out that the blood I might be seeking is in…is in…" Sora blushed and stopped talking.

"Is in who?" Ansem maintained his composure as he asked. He knew about Sora's side-effect and heard that he was supposedly searching for a blood but that was as far as that man told him.

"In…" Sora mumbled it so lowly that Riku didn't hear him, but saw that Ansem was very much surprised.

"That's impossible. She said that something would happen but I didn't know it would be this. Are you trying to start another war!" Ansem asked him, grabbing onto the boy's shoulders, "Answer me Black King! Are you cursing your title just like your predecessors!"

Riku was shocked. Sora had been telling the truth? But then what happened to the blond Black King he saw in his childhood?

Wait. Sora said he got his title after he did. And the Wise King confirmed that he was the one who got the boy to accept. So, why was Sora then, just a half-vampire?

"I might be condemning my title, just like he did. But you know that he tried to make it up by giving it to me. But if it is what I might be looking for and if this is the one blood that might set me free, I'm willing to fight the whole world." Sora said with a very serious voice.

"I want to be complete."

**To Be Continued…  
**

Sissy: Whooo! This chapter makes no sense at all!  
Kody: You're telling me.  
Sissy: Ahh, but now Sora has explained what he wants.  
Kody: To cause a war?  
Sissy: Hehehehehehehehe!  
Aoi: While the author has a breakdown, please give us your comments so we can try to speed things along.

**Sign says: Replies to reviews **

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Aha! But now he has to! Well, we'll see how it goes later on

Sissy: At first this chapter made no sense to me. But after re-reading it, I fixed it up a little and now it's perfect!   
Kody: But nobody will get it.   
Sissy: I can't reveal everything at once!

**Side note:** I should hurry, I'm posting this while taking one of my classes. I'm a bad kitty, aren't I?


	8. Chapter 7

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 7: **The Wise Apprentice

Sora awoke that morning feeling that something was wrong. He recalled yesterday's events and how Ansem had gotten really angry with him.

"_Complete? You're the one who chose to be half a vampire. Why didn't you just tell him to make you a complete vampire when-?"_

"_We tried! But something stopped us when we tried to do it and this is what I became!" Sora was trying to control his tears but they still flowed out._

"_What do you mean something stopped you?" Ansem never heard about anything like that in all his years._

"_I don't know. But that's what he told me afterwards!" Sora told him and ran away from the room._

Sora shook the memory away and got out of bed. He yawned as Shadow watched him go to the bathroom to wash his face.

"The Wise Apprentice arrives today, you haven't forgotten right?" Shadow asked his master.

"How could I? That's the reason why we came here after all." Sora smiled as he came back out, "Shall we go have breakfast with the King? Hopefully he isn't still angry at me."

Shadow nodded, though he was a bit worried.

In the hallway, as soon as he got out of his room, he saw Riku. The man still looked like he was asleep.

"Morning Riku!" Sora tried smiling as he normally did, despite that the man in front of him was his title enemy.

"Nnn." Riku simply replied.

Sora looked a bit worried at Riku, since the man looked a bit troubled. He didn't know Riku had heard the earlier evening's conversation and had been trying to make heads-or-tails out of the whole thing during the entire night, causing him to lose sleep because of it.

They silently walked towards the dinning room, where they were greeted only by the young maid they saw the earlier day.

"Where's the Wise King?" Sora asked her as soon as he saw that he wasn't there.

"His Highness hasn't woken up, as far as I've been told." She smiled at them as she directed them to their breakfast.

"Ah, I see…" Sora looked a bit sad, but sat down to eat, followed by Riku.

"Good morning freaks!" A silver haired man appeared through another door behind the young maid, who nearly fell from the surprise.

"Xehanort, it's too early for your crap." Riku glared at the man as he tried to eat part of his scrambled eggs.

"Good morning to you Silver Knight." Xehanort looked at the table, "Looks like I was right, there are freaks in this good morning. Anybody care to ask me how was my trip?"

"H-how was your trip?" The young maid behind him tried to help, reposing herself behind him.

"Excellent! Somebody cared! But it went horrible." Xehanort said, trying to smile.

"What were you doing?" Sora asked him, glaring at the man whose mood was annoying him.

"Trying to catch a little mage. Running seems to be his strong point these days." Xehanort told him, making a stressful face.

"I need to talk to you." Sora told him, very quickly and with a serious face.

"I assume you would. Only reason you would leave your post and come here is to talk to me." Xehanort smiled and turned to leave towards the door that Sora and Riku came from, "I'll see you in my office later on Freak."

"You'd better be there!" Sora yelled at him before the man left, "For the Wise Apprentice, he sure isn't very thoughtful of others. Why does he keep going after Vivi? Actually, how many times a week does he go after him?" Sora turned his head towards the maid.

"Um, I think every chance he gets. He's been doing it more these last two months. Said that the little one is more near than he should." The young maid told Sora.

"Vivi is near? That's impossible." Sora was a little confused.

"The Yellow Prince sent his lackeys around here. They're looking for something." Riku said, sounding exhausted.

"That's what you came here to talk to Father Ansem about?" Sora asked the Silver Knight with a confused look.

"I don't need to answer that." Riku told him, "What about you? What's so special that you have to talk to the Wise Apprentice and not to the Wise King?" and glared as he asked.

"That's my business. Besides, there's stuff Father Ansem can't answer because he doesn't know them." Sora glared back, withstanding a pain in his chest.

"Then it has to do with the fact that he's the oldest vampire?" Riku asked the boy, finishing his breakfast and drinking his milk.

"Why would you care?" Sora yelled at him, drinking his milk in one swoop and running out of the dinning room.

"Does everyone in this castle know that he's the Black King?" Riku asked the maid with a glare.

"Yes, but King Ansem ordered us not to say anything." The maid nodded, then murmured, "But I wonder why he left his post to talk to Xehanort?"

"…" Riku maintained quiet as he got up and headed off in search of the Wise King.

… …

"Are you in there Xehanort?" Sora knocked on the door that he knew to be the Wise Apprentice's office.

"Yes, yes, come in." He heard Xehanort's voice on the other side and entered the room.

The office was a bit big. It looked like a small library. There was a desk in the middle with a lot of books on top, two sofas in front of it and the walls were covered with books. Xehanort was on a ladder, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Sora asked him, thinking the place had gotten more books.

"An old book on experiments. All failures," Xehanort closed the book with a smirk and looked at Sora as he said, "unlike you."

"So? You aren't the least bit curious about why I'm here?" Sora asked him, feeling a little angry.

"Nope. There's only one reason why a freak like you would leave your post to talk to me. So, what's wrong with your anti-form now?" Xehanort put the book back in place and got down really fast.

"It's been coming faster. Usually it was every six months, but then it started coming earlier every month and now I have it every month. Kairi is making fun out of it." Sora said, feeling a little humiliated.

"But that's not what's bothering you." Xehanort said, noticing it, as he went to take another book.

"This last time, there was a light." Sora said and Xehanort dropped the book he had been taking out.

"Who did you drink from?" Xehanort asked, quickly picking up the book and looking for another one.

"The…Silver Knight…" Sora looked at the floor at all times.

"I…see…" Xehanort found the right book and took it out.

"What does it mean! Does his blood mean anything to me!" Sora yelled, trying to make sense out of it all.

"My old master once told me a story. That he once met a freak, much like yourself. But the freak was human. He died more than a thousand years ago. My master told me his story. That the freak's blood was incomplete and needed someone else's to be human. A freak is born a thousand years after another freak is dead. You are his reincarnation. His blood, may turn you human." Xehanort told him.

"'May'? Will Riku's blood make me human?" Sora asked him.

"The one who turned the freak human, was my master. If you drink the Silver Knight's blood, it may have the polar effect. But if you don't-"

"I'll forever be the Anti." Sora felt sadden by this fact.

"So you have two options." Xehanort told him, passing onto Sora's hand the book he was holding.

"What's this?" Sora asked him, confused.

"That is my master's journal that contains the story I spoke to you about." Xehanort explained to him, "Now, your two options."

"Huh?" Sora looked up at Xehanort, who smiled wickedly.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Finally! I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this!  
Kody: 'Cuz you kept ignoring it.  
Aoi: True, but it's not like she had any choice. Classes call her.  
Kody: And what about last time in the programming class?  
Sissy: You shut up about that! Rios already caught us, so we can't do it again.  
Aoi: Ah, good times, good times.  
Ryu: Your dorm sucks.  
(Ultra flying kick!)

**Sign says: Replies!**

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana:** Yesh! They shocked Riku alright! Now all Sora has to do is screw Riku! Oops! I mean, drink Riku's blood. Hehe. Sora already did that in chapter 0. No I haven't said, who the previous Black King is. I've hinted it though. The condemtion will be explained later! Along with the blood thing. Thanks! If you can find more people to read this, I'll forever be in your debt!

Sissy: Bow down befote your master and apologize!  
Kody: You're crazy, what the hell did you eat?  
Sissy: This really good cordon blue stuffed chicken breast. (drool)  
Kody: O-kay. Ignoring you.  
Aoi: Please review if you have the time. We love reading about people's opinions.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 8: **The decision to condemn a title

Sora came out the following evening in search of Ansem. He had finished the book Xehanort had given him and was on his way to speak to Ansem about it. But just as he was about to knock on Ansem's door to his office, the maid that had attended to them since they came, approached him.

"The King is talking right now to the Silver Knight. They're having a conference." She told him worriedly.

"Ah, I'll wait for them to finish then. Is there something worrying you?" Sora asked her, noticing how worried she looked.

"The Silver Knight knows you're the Black King!" She said, feeling guilty that she helped the knight confirm it.

"Ah, that's okay. He was bound to know at some point." Sora smiled at her, "Though, now that I remember, can you do me a favor while I wait?"

"Yes?" The maid looked at him confused.

"There's something I need you to buy for me." Sora got closer to her.

"That is…" The maid gasped.

… …

An hour later, the door to the office opened and Riku came out, looking as normal as ever. Sora smiled at the knight and waved at him, but Riku just glared at him before he left.

"Sora? What is it? Do you need me for something else?" Ansem asked the boy when he was at the door.

"Yes. It's about the decision I'm about to take." Sora told him and went inside the office, closing the door while Ansem sat down in his chair.

"You've made a decision about your position?" Ansem asked him and when Sora looked at him surprised, he added, "Xehanort told me your two options."

"Ah. But yes. I've made a decision. And I'd rather tell you now before you find out by some other means." Sora handed him the book Xehanort had lent him.

"This is the journal then?" Ansem asked him and Sora nodded, "You realize that depending on your decision you could cause another war, right?"

"I realize that. And it is why I've decided to go ahead. I don't mind turning into a vampire. It's better than dying the Anti." Sora told him and Ansem looked at him surprised.

"So you knew about the Anti?" Ansem asked him and Sora nodded.

"There have been three Anti killed already. No matter how much you try to hide it. There's always something that will give the answers." Sora told him.

"I won't try to stop you. But if my people deny this path, you must be prepared for the consequences." Ansem told him with a serious look.

"I am. So, I'm already making the preparations." Sora smiled and Ansem blushed.

"Smiling like that, makes me want to wish you happiness." Ansem felt like a father again, "But smiling suits you Black King, so please try no to go overboard."

"Don't worry Father Ansem!" Sora smiled at him, "No matter what may come, I'll never stray from my decision!"

Sora bowed and left the room. Ansem sighed. He couldn't believe he actually blessed the boy's decision.

"That was very fatherly of you Wise King. I'm surprised you went along with my decision." Xehanort came from the other side of the room, where he had been hiding.

"There's no stopping it. It's better to let Sora follow his decision than let him become the Anti." Ansem told him.

"That's true. But what'll we do now with that information the Silver Knight's given us?" Xehanort asked his king.

"I believe Sora should know, but that boy will probably not know what to do with it." Ansem sighed.

"The Silver Knight's not the only one who's investigating this event, you know." Xehanort told him and Ansem quickly looked at him.

"Who else knows of these events?" Ansem asked him.

"As far as I could find out, the Organization sent Axel and the blond one went out of his way to find out about it, even though the Black Spy is probably also looking into it." Xehanort explained to him.

"Have we found out what it is that they're looking for?" Ansem asked his apprentice.

"No. But they can't hide it from us forever. We'll find out about it." Xehanort smirked.

"Hopefully, this won't end badly." Ansem sighed tiredly.

… …

Sora scampered along happily on his way to the kitchen for something to eat, the next morning.

"Master Sora!" Sora stopped mid-way and turned to face the maid that approached him.

"Yes? What is it?" Sora asked her with a smile and she blushed at the sight of him, but shook it off since she had to say something important.

"One of our maids is in trouble! I went along with her since she said master Sora sent her to buy something, but then these ruffians from out of town came and…" Sora didn't let her finish and ran out of the castle using Shadow's power of fast traveling.

The maid he entrusted with the earlier task was between some three men who wouldn't leave her alone. Sora approached them and yelled;

"Hey! Those who are mean to girls get punished!" Though lame, it did attract the attention of the three men.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" One of the men asked him with a glare.

"Leave that poor maid alone!" Sora yelled at them, rudely pointing his finger.

"Master Sora!" The maid called.

"Don't worry! I'll get them away soon!" Sora assured her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riku came from behind unexpectedly and Sora's face light up when he saw him.

"Riku!" Sora smiled and Riku looked at him weirdly.

"Are you ignoring us!" Another of the three men yelled at them.

"Of course!" They both said at the same time.

"Why you-!" Two of the men ran towards them and Riku stopped them with his keyblade.

"That's!" The third man, that held the arm of the maid, was surprised. He knew who Riku was now.

"Why am I getting in this business? Hey, Black King, this is your problem so take care of it." Riku glare at the boy, revealing to all those around who he was.

"The Black King! This kid!" They were all surprised, though no one could really believe it.

"Alright! Let's do this then!" Sora came up to them and took out from no where a mask in the shape of a pumpkin and hanged it on one half of his face as his wardrobe change to a more vampiric outfit.

"That outfit!" Almost everyone was starting to believe it.

"Here I go!" Sora smiled wickedly as he ran towards them, taking the out his Title's battle weapon, the illustrious Pumpkin Head.

"Augh!" The three men were down in one flash that no one managed to see.

"…" Everyone couldn't deny it anymore. But now they were scared. Why was the Black King here?

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Riku asked the Black King, who approached the maid with a smile.

"I'm just waiting for something." Sora told him and asked the maid, "Were you able to get it?"

"Yes, but, why is it that you need this master Sora?" She asked him, blushing at the fact that she was sent to buy this.

"What are you waiting for?" Riku asked him, feeling a bit curious as to what he sent that maid to buy.

"For you to make your move." Sora smirked at him, "You are planning on challenging me, aren't you? After all, you are angry that you didn't believe me and because you are the Silver Knight.

"How are you so sure that I'll make a challenge to you?" Riku asked him.

"Are you serious? You're the Silver Knight. You and I are supposed enemies. There's no way you'll let me get away from your watch without a fight. That's the way our titles work." Sora smiled at him and accompanied the maid back to the castle, helping her with the bag she had been carrying.

"…" Riku watched them leave, thinking about what the Black King had said. Was he planning something?

But, instead of ignoring them, Riku followed them back to the castle. He saw Sora and the maid go one way and decided to go back to his room to plan his actions.

… …

"Master Riku!" Riku was woken up that evening by the earlier maid Sora saved and headed grumpily to the door.

He had yet to decide whether he should challenge Sora or not and fell asleep midway.

"What?" Riku asked the maid when he opened the door.

"Master Sora is planning on leaving right now!" She looked really upset.

"What!" Riku yelled, feeling very angry, "I thought he was planning on waiting for me to challenge him!" Riku ran towards wherever Sora was planning on leaving from.

Xehanort saw him running as he got out of Ansem's office.

"He's leaving from the roof." Xehanort yelled at Riku, who stopped running.

"How do you know?" Riku glared at the Wise Apprentice. The man knew something Riku didn't.

"I can see him from my window." Xehanort smiled. It was fun helping Sora. He knew the Silver Knight took the maid's bait very well.

"Damn it!" Riku didn't have the time to fight with the Wise Apprentice. The Black King was planning on running away.

Riku ran all the way to the roof, where he saw Sora there, standing along the edge of the roof, along with Shadow.

"Hello Riku, looks like you really _did_ come." Sora smiled at the Silver Knight.

"You said you were waiting for me to challenge you, so why are you planning on leaving?" Riku asked him, catching his breath.

"Tell me something Riku, you have a lot of pride, right?" Sora asked him, "After all, you _are_ the Silver Knight."

"What of it?" Riku asked him, pissed the boy wasn't answering his questions.

"Then, do you keep your promises?" Sora asked him, "A lying knight is not respected, isn't he?"

"Of course I keep my promises. I have principles." Riku glared at him. What was the Black King planning with these questions?

"Then let's make a bet." Sora told him suddenly and Shadow looked a little sad.

"A bet?" Riku asked him, "What sort of bet?"

"I'm guessing you're dying to fight one against me, so let's make a bet about the winner. Your pride won't let you lose against me, right?" Sora asked him with a sly smile.

"What will you do if I win?" Riku asked, wanting something out of this bet.

"Hmm, let's see…" Sora hadn't really planed that far, "Well, if I lose then I'll give you the privilege of killing me!"

"What?" Riku wasn't sure the boy was serious, "Fine. Then what do you want from me?"

"That is a very simple matter." Sora smiled at Riku, "If I win, then I get have the privilege of doing it with you."

"…What!" Riku looked at him with a surprised look. Was this kid serious?

"Or are you scared I might win?" Sora baited him again.

"You're going to regret this." Riku simply told him, agreeing to the fight.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Yay! Sora's plan has been put to action!  
Aoi: Why did Riku agree anyway?  
Sissy: Sora said it. It's pride.  
Aoi: I guess it can kill a lot of people.  
Sissy: Reviews are welcome! I'm lazy. And listening to Gakuen Heaven.  
Both: Wooooot!  
Kody: I can't believe this.


	10. Chapter 8dot5

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 8.5: **The meeting of two vampires

Roxas fell asleep in the middle of the road, due to the fact that he had been walking without resting for five days now.

"I should've eaten in that village a while back." Roxas told himself.

"Master, do you wish for me to bring you to the next village?" The voice could be heard, but the owner of it couldn't be seen.

"No, it's okay. We're supposed to be undercover, remember?" Roxas sighed and began to think to himself, 'This all started because I listened to Naminé's vision.'

"Master?" The voice sounded worried.

"Let me rest for a little while. I'll get back up again soon enough." Roxas told it.

"Yes, but I should warn you. Someone's coming." The voice told him.

"Ah?" Roxas moved his head to see the carriage that carried hay.

"Ah! Are you alright!" The voice from the owner of the carriage came to him as a shock. He knew this voice.

"Just tired." Roxas told him. The man didn't know him, but he knew this 'farmer'.

"Then I'll take you to the next town." Axel picked up the tired boy, who got angry.

"Let go you perverted pyro!" Roxas yelled at him.

"Haha!" Demyx, who was still with Axel, laughed at the man.

"Shut up Demyx!" Axel yelled at the blond who was with him.

"Just put him in the carriage. That must hurt, right?" Demyx made fun of Axel, who hadn't noticed that Roxas had been biting his arm for a while now.

"That hurts!" Axel threw Roxas in the back.

"…" Roxas glared at them. He was wondering why it was that two of the Organization were here undercover? What was Naminé planning?

"You don't have to get so angry." Axel told him.

"What are two of the Organization doing here undercover?" Roxas asked them and they looked shocked.

"You…know who we are?" Axel asked him surprised.

"Forget it then." Roxas told them and fell asleep.

"Hey, isn't that dangerous? Someone recognized us." Demyx asked Axel.

"It'll be okay. I'll make the guy shut up about it." Axel told his friend.

"Alright." Demyx nodded, still feeling a little worried.

Roxas hadn't fallen completely asleep, but ignored them anyway. They were a ride after all.

It took the half the day to reach the next town and Roxas was woken up by the voice.

"Master, you might want to wake up." It said to him.

Roxas opened his eyes to see that he was inside a room of an inn.

"Looks like the tip woke up." Axel came out of the bathroom with just pants on and a towel on his head.

"Judging by the fact that I'm tied up, you plan to rape me so I'll keep quiet about your identity?" Roxas asked him, moving his tied up hands behind his back.

"Oh, ho. You're pretty smart." Axel looked smugly at Roxas as he approached the boy.

"Too bad I'm not interested in that sort of thing." Roxas punched him with his now freed hand and added, "Homo."

"What the-? How in the-? When did you-?" Axel was on the floor surprised, "Did you just call me a homo?" he asked, upset.

"That's what you are, isn't it? But, I'm bored of you. I only wanted to find out what it was that the princess was planning, but it seems that you are not worth a mission." Roxas said without remorse.

"What?" Axel felt a little humiliated.

"But I'll give you a warning. You'd better not get in my way." Roxas glared at him and left the room.

Axel was left speechless for a second but then recovered and ran out to bump into Demyx.

"Where did he go!" Axel asked him quickly.

"If it's that guy then he already left." Demyx said with a cutesy face.

"Man, you can be cute sometimes. Wonder why Saix won't see that?" Axel went into thought.

"Weren't you going after that vampire?" Demyx asked him, trying to hide his blush at being reminded of something he was trying to forget.

"Ah! That's right!" Axel said, remembering that he was running after Roxas. "Oh? But when did you notice that he was a vampire?" Axel asked the boy curiously.

"When he talked to me in the hallway. There was something about him that seemed odd." Demyx said worried.

"You noticed it too?" Axel asked happily at the boy. "He sent chills down my spine. Reminded me of _that_ man." Axel looked like he was in heaven or something.

"But he's dead! Naminé said so herself!" Demyx said, sounding pretty stressed out.

"True. She did say that." Axel agreed with him.

"And? What are you going to do about that one?" Demyx asked him, looking at the empty hallway.

"Well, normally vampires don't drink from other vampires, but this somehow proves to be interesting as well." Axel smirked evilly again, looking like he was going to have some fun.

"Don't go killing an Anti." Demyx told him in a normal, tired-of-that way.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Bored! And finished this at Borders! Hmm…Well, this is a side chapter and all that crap but…  
Aoi: You really do want Ro to be the main character, don't you?  
Sissy: Of course! It's the perfect plot! But Sora's the main character. (ish sad)  
Kody: From the person who's enjoying writing this story.  
Sissy: It's fun. XD


	11. Chapter 9

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 9: **Getting back to the issue at hand

"He agreed? I thought for sure that was the one thing he wouldn't do." Xehanort was amazed at what Ansem was telling him.

"But isn't this what you told Sora to do?" Ansem glared at his apprentice.

"Well, that was to get things moving. If my master hadn't told me all about the blood, then there wouldn't have been any need for me to tell the boy that. But now that the Silver Knight's accepted the challenge, things will be much more fun." Xehanort kept snickering, very unlike him.

"So you only did it to cure your boredom?" Ansem asked him with a sigh.

"I knew it would eventually result in this, but seeing is much more fun than knowing." Xehanort smiled at his king.

"If that were to then you would have left the Black Mage alone." Ansem told him with a glare that Xehanort knew all to well.

"B-but it's because I don't know what he is, that it makes me curious to know. Just because you can see him, doesn't mean you know what he is, right?" Xehanort told him.

"You only wish to satisfy your urges." Ansem said without a care.

"Oh? But aren't you curious as well why the Yellow Prince puts his faith on such a small thing? Not to mention why he wishes to hide the Black Mage's secret so much?" Xehanort looked smugly at Ansem.

"…" Ansem remained quiet, though he was thinking, 'On that second question, it might just be because you're too eccentric.'

"?" Xehanort looked confused since his king didn't say anything.

"Shall we go? Riku must have recovered from the shock already." Ansem said as he got up from his chair.

"Oh, true. How long do you think the conversation went until they decided how to fight?" Xehanort asked his king with curiosity, following him out of the king's office.

"Not much. But Sora doesn't want anyone to know that they are going to fight. He is considering that this is my kingdom after all." Ansem told his apprentice as they headed towards the castle's gardens.

"But he's still taking one of your rooms should he win, isn't he?" Xehanort asked, noticing it was too late to take it back.

"That little punk plans on doing it right after he wins! He has no shame!" Ansem said angrily, "But, I feel a little sorry for Riku. He so wishes to win. His pride wouldn't let him live if he was taken by Sora." Ansem sighed, feeling a little tired.

"Ah, but if you look at it this way, wouldn't that just give the knight more of a reason to fight the Black King again? And of course, Sora would make use of that fact too." Xehanort said, thinking things thoroughly.

"The Silver Knight's pride is his downfall then." Ansem sighed, feeling some pity towards the boy.

"Yup. He should've known that from the start. Otherwise, he wouldn't have fallen into this trap in the first place." Xehanort smiled as they came close to the garden.

"But looking at things from your point of view, then Riku would've probably fallen into Sora's trap anyway." Ansem told him.

"Why's that?" Xehanort thought that his king was hiding something from him.

"How should I put it? It was something that my daughter hinted to me." Ansem told his apprentice in a sad voice.

"Did the White Princess have another vision?" Xehanort asked him, but before he could get an answer…

"GAH!" They looked at the grounds to see Sora on top of Riku's stomach.

"Ack!" Both the Wise King and the Wise Apprentice were shocked.

"Oh. Father Ansem. Sorry, I almost got ahead of myself." Sora apologized and stood up, "Come on Riku, you lost. Keep your promise." Sora smiled at Riku, who was just shocked.

"Wait! That was way too fast. What happened?" Ansem stopped them.

"Well…" Sora began.

… Earlier …

"Fighting is obvious. There's no need for rules." Sora told Riku, stating what he thought to be obvious.

"And our slaves?" Riku asked him in case the Black King thought about using his slave in mid-battle.

"It's our fight, so no slaves." Sora told him, thinking Riku had wanted to use them during the fight.

"I said it so you wouldn't try anything underhanded." Riku murmured angrily.

"Then, can we start?" Sora smiled at Riku.

They looked at each other intently before they both moved and took out their keyblades.

The fight was fast and each had advantages over the other. But Sora turned it around when he took out the pumpkin mask again and changed his outfit again to the one he used in the streets the earlier day.

And just like that Riku failed miserably and fell on the floor.

"I win!" Sora said joyously as he jumped onto Riku's stomach and began making his move.

"Whoa, whoa!" Riku was surprised.

"Nope. No waiting. We didn't decide on the time afterwards." Sora smiled.

"GAH!" Riku was about to be undressed when…

"Ack!' Sora was interrupted.

… …

"And that's what happened. So can I go now?" Sora smiled, beaming.

"Hold on." Xehanort stopped Sora so he could say something to Riku.

"What?" Riku asked him with a glare.

"Good luck." Xehanort told him and Riku was about to punch him but Sora stopped him.

"Come on Silver Knight. We have business." Sora smiled at him and dragged the man back to the castle.

"Bye bye." Xehanort waved him goodbye in sarcasm.

"That was cruel Xehanort." Ansem told his apprentice.

"Who told him to fall into such and obvious trap? If I don't do this then it's no fun." Xehanort had a sly smile on his face, mocking the Silver Knight.

But Ansem just sighed. Things would get much more complicated from here, this he knew much.

And they obviously would, considering a few maids saw the whole thing.

"This…is so cool! Riku-sama looks nice being stripped of his pride." The maids cheered.

Very complicated indeed.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Yes, I know, crappy chapter, but I didn't know how to get things moving.  
Kody: This is the best you could do?  
Sissy: It's not my fault all I have in my head are the later chapters. Mmm, those are fun.  
Kody: What are you thinking of?  
Sissy: Heh.  
Aoi: Um. Please review your comments?  
Kody: Oe, what is she thinking of!

(**Edit:** 'cuz I finished this before I got the reviews)

**Sign says: Replies! Whoot!**

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Yes! Two chapters! Which is probably what I'll do later again since I did some chapters already. (happy) I didn't mention Roxas was a vampire? Could've sworn I did. Hmm… Oh, well. Sorry for this crappy chapter again. I'll update soon enough. I like this story. And my sis, who is the one that keeps giving me ideas without her knowing it.


	12. Chapter 9dot5

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

(**SPECIAL NOTE:** I'm note sure, but this may be a little MA, so be cautious!)

**Chapter 9.5:** Looking at things from another perspective

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Axel ran after Roxas.

This was the forty-third try in the last 5 days and it was getting on Roxas' nerves. He couldn't do his job like this.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy!" Roxas turned around and yelled at the supposed farmer.

"Oh, that's right. You said you were here to do something." Axel said thoughtfully, then asked with a smile, "Am I getting in your way?"

"Yes!" Roxas punched him in the face, "And don't you have work to do, _Red Assassin_?" those last words he said with disgust.

"Hey, that reminds me." Axel stood back up, ribbing his nose, "You know who I am, but I don't know your name. Will you please tell it to me?" Axel smiled like a little kid.

'Why does that remind me of…?' Roxas asked himself, recalling something from the past.

"_Will you please tell me your name?"_ Roxas recalled that same smile on that little boy.

"It's Roxas." Roxas decided to answer him.

"Roxas, ka…" Axel went into la-la land, so Roxas decided to ignore him.

A few seconds later, Axel regained his consciousness and ran after Roxas yet again.

"Doesn't this man get tired?" Roxas asked himself, ignoring Axel, who was stopped by someone Roxas also recognized.

"Luxord!" Axel was surprised to say the least, "What are you doing here?"

"Demyx filed a complaint. Says you're not doing your job because you keep following some vampire." The blond older werewolf told him.

"But I soo want Roxas' body!" Axel whined and Roxas, who had been staring at them, felt shivers fall down his spine and decided to ignore them.

"And I want Zexion under me, but we can't all have want we want all the time, so let's go." Luxord glared at Axel and dragged the pyro away.

… …

"…It's too quiet." Roxas thought. One would think he would be glad to be rid of the homo-pyro, but the quietness was edging Roxas off.

Though it had only been four days since he last saw the man, the fact that he wasn't bothering Roxas was edging the boy off.

"And I haven't been able to do any _real_ work since I got here." Roxas was frustrated, "Maybe I should just move onto the next town."

"Ah. It's the vampire." Roxas saw Demyx and the blond from that day approach him.

"What do you want?" Roxas glared at them. He hadn't fed yet either.

"Hmm… So this is the guy who knows you guys." Luxord looked at him with thoughtful eyes, "Do you miss Axel? You look kinda sad." Luxord said with a smile.

"Who in the world would miss an idiot like that!" Roxas punched Luxord and left with an angry face.

"He does have a short temper. But I didn't get to feel what you both felt." Luxord was kind of disappointed.

"You're right. He doesn't seem very collected right now. Does he really miss Axel's stupid antics?" Demyx wondered.

"Well, it was Lady Naminé who ordered Axel to come here on this mission, so she might've planned this." Luxord told the boy then added, "Besides, she kind of confirmed it to me when she sent me here."

"That's right. You never leave Lady Naminé's side." Demyx realized.

"Shall we tell Axel? I bet he'll be happy." Luxord asked Demyx with a smile.

"But we haven't confirmed anything. And we left him to do his job." Demyx told Luxord with another cutesy face that made Luxord hug the boy.

"You poor boy! If only you didn't have to be an escort to run away from Saix!" Luxord pet the boy, who blushed.

"I'm not running away!" Demyx protested.

"Hmm… If you say so." Luxord rolled his eyes and walked away, followed by Demyx who was still protesting.

… …

"Roxas misses me?" Axel looked perky once more.

For the days he couldn't see Roxas, Axel was forced to do the investigation work he was supposed to have been doing. After losing sleep and energy, this news were good indeed.

"At least we think so. He looks a little sad and has a short temper." Luxord told the man who looked at them from his bed.

"But Roxas probably has always had a short temper." Axel was pouting, then remembered, "He looked sad?"

"Yeah." Demyx nodded to Axel.

"Yes!" Axel waved a fist in the air, "Now's the time to strike!" and got out of bed.

"We're do you think you're going? Have you finished information gathering?" Luxord glared at the pyro.

"What do you take me for? Those guys were easy to find. And as for their plans…I'll say it at the base." Axel smiled at them and ran out of the room he had been staying in.

"For Naminé's sake! Can't he control himself?" Demyx asked, pouting.

"You know Axel always acts on impulse. That's why Lady Naminé is so fond of him. And his good luck helps too." Luxord laughed at it.

"Hey, what are we going to do now?" Demyx asked him and Luxord looked at him confused. "Well, Axel said it, didn't he? That he already knows what he came here to find."

"True that. He finished his mission, so there's no more need for an escort and a watcher." Luxord went into thought, then smiled at Demyx, "I'll go back first. I want to see Zexion."

"And what about me? Am I supposed to wait for Axel?" Demyx asked the older werewolf, feeling a little pissed off.

"You, my dear cute kohai, are to stay here only until you get everything sorted out." Luxord waved a finger in front of Demyx and turned towards the door. "He's all yours… Saix." He said it in a soft voice as he opened the door.

Demyx stared shocked at the vampire that stood there and paled. This was not good.

Not good indeed.

… …

"Roxas!" Axel invaded the room of the hotel where Roxas had been staying in.

"What?" Roxas asked him with an angry tone. He didn't feel well right now.

"Did you miss me?" Axel asked him, coming closer to the vampire who was leaning against the wall next to the window.

"No." Roxas told him bluntly, though he was thinking something else.

"Well, there's no need to be lonely, 'cuz I finished my job here." Axel told him happily, leaning next to Roxas with his hand on the wall behind Roxas.

"…" Roxas felt disturbed. This homo-pyro managed to do his mission? While Roxas himself hadn't managed to concentrate long enough to do anything?

"What's wrong? Are you so happy you don't what to say?" Axel dared to do something stupid and encircled Roxas and began to undress him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked him, feeling embarrassed as he tried to stop Axel.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to stop you from feeling lonely." Axel smirked, licking Roxas' left ear as his hands worked through other parts.

"Y-you fucking….asshole." Roxas was subcoming to Axel, and fast. Did he really want this from the beginning?

Axel brought Roxas to the bed and began helping himself to undressing completely the blond vampire in his hands.

Moments later, Axel was finally able to start his fun, but suddenly…

"Oh my god! Is that true!" They heard voices outside their door.

"…?" Roxas, who was almost completely lost in this, heard the voices, along with Axel, who was trying to keep the attention of this vampire on him.

"I don't know, but for a rumor to be this strong, then it must be true!" Another voice said in excitement. Both were girls.

"Then it's true that the Silver Knight is being taken by the Black King for losing in duels?" The sudden words stopped them both.

'The Black King is screwing Riku!' Axel was shocked.

'Sora is screwing the Silver Knight!' Roxas was shocked as well, but realized what this meant and got angry.

Pushing back Axel, who reacted late to the push and fell on the bed, Roxas got dressed and grabbed the bag that was by the door.

'Wait for me Sora!' Roxas felt completely pissed off. The Black King screwing the Silver Knight wasn't news everyone would like.

"What the heck just happened!" Axel regained his composure and dressed himself to go after Roxas. There's no way he would let this vampire go after they got that far.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: (stretches) I feel good now. The plots moving in the way I wanted. Wasn't sure if this would be good words, but oh well.  
Kody: Now that you got to here, that means the story can go the way you planned from the start, right?  
Sissy: Yeah. This was all just a prelude of what's really happening here. Also, I noticed I made some mistakes in the earlier chapters, but I'll fix it by doing something else.  
Aoi: It's amazing what you can accomplish by doing mistakes.  
Sissy: True. This works in my favor and I hadn't even planned it.  
Aoi: So please send us your thoughts!  
Sissy: Maybe I'll go to sleep now, I'm tired.


	13. Chapter 10

**The Black King  
**By: Sissy

**Chapter 10:** What comes after Zero

"Ah! Roxas! Welcome back!" Just as soon as he passed the gates, Roxas was greeted by his friend Pence.

"What are you doing here alone? I would have thought that the other idiots were with you." Roxas asked him with an angry face.

"They're around." Pence slightly smiled, "More importantly, Roxas, are you angry? You seem to be. Don't tell me it's because you heard about-"

"That's right. I did hear about Sora and the Silver Knight. So tell me what's going on." Roxas ordered the boy.

"Well…" Pence got scared. Pissing this vampire off wasn't something he wanted to do now.

"Well, what?" But it was just what Pence was doing unconditionally.

"Well, Riku- I mean, the Silver Knight has been trying to beat Sora for a while now, though not that long. And every time Sora beats him, the Silver Knight is taken by Sora." Pence gave his version, which was the same one everywhere.

"That I know. What about the others? My brother, Leon, Naminé? What are they all doing about this?" Roxas asked the boy, earning a twitch from him.

"Well, most of the girls here like to go see Ri- the Silver Knight get beaten by Sora. They said something about it looking 'hot'." Pence began nervously.

"…" Roxas remained quiet but it was obvious that he wasn't that interested in this part.

"Um…Cloud and Leon aren't doing anything about it either. They like to watch it as well. Said it was amusing." Pence continued, dreading the last part.

"And Naminé hasn't said anything? She's Sora's fiancée." Roxas questioned the boy, knowing that it hurt him to talk about the subject. Not the subject per se, but the person.

"Well, that's the thing. Naminé hasn't said a word. She just stays in her room according to Kairi." Pence told him, picking Roxas' interest.

"I see… That means she's waiting for me." Roxas said in a murmur, but Pence still managed to hear it a looked to the floor gloomily.

Roxas glanced over at him. He knew Pence liked Naminé, but at the moment, that wasn't as important. All of this were indications that it was going in the direction Roxas feared.

"Master Roxas." Pence nearly jumped when he heard the voice that belonged to a Bookmaster. But not just any Bookmaster.

"What does Naminé have to say?" Roxas quickly asked the slave that belonged to the White Princess.

"My mistress has sent this letter addressed to you Master Roxas." The Bookmaster handed over to Roxas a letter sealed with the emblem of the White Princess.

Roxas took the letter and opened it. Pence looked at them as Roxas read the letter. After a while Roxas looked back up at the Bookmaster.

"Tell her I agree. I'll do what I want now." Roxas smirked at the Bookmaster, burning the letter in his hands.

"Very well." The Bookmaster nodded and left.

"Roxas? What was-?" Pence was about to ask, but Roxas cut him off.

"Forget about it. This is going to end soon enough." Roxas told him and left.

"What is?" Pence wondered to himself. What were this vampire and that princess planning on doing?

He stayed there wondering in shock for a few minutes when,

"Hey!" Pence jumped again and looked to the side.

"Yes?" Pence asked shyly, staring at the red hair on that man's head.

"Have you seen a vampire around here with blond hair and a really bad temper?" This unknown man to Pence couldn't be referring to Roxas, could he?

"May…be. What's his name?" Pence asked the man, whom he now noticed was a vampire.

"Roxas. He's around here somewhere, right? Somehow I can feel that. It's like this kingdom is filled with his aura." The red-head vampire said with an almost angry tone.

"But this is the Black King's kingdom, the protector here is…" Pence went into thought. Something was off around here.

"Anyway, is he here or not?" The red-head was getting impatient.

"Y-yes, he is. But I'm not sure you should see him now. I think he's planning on fighting the Black King." Pence told him worriedly.

"Yeah, I kinda felt he was." The red-head sighed, then waved him fist angrily. "That guy! I can't believe he just left me like that after we were already almost done!"

"…" Pence was shocked once more. Did Roxas and this stranger…_do_ it?

"And why did he need to come here after hearing such a rumor! Sure, it's shocking to hear something like that, but I would think he wouldn't care so much about it!" The red-head was getting frustrated now, so Pence thought he should do something about it.

"Anyway, since he'll stay here in this kingdom for a while again, why don't you rent a room in my parent's inn? It's right here. And that Silver Knight also stays here." Pence offered the idea to him.

"Oh? Riku is staying here too? Okay, take me to an empty room and I'll go run after Roxas again." The vampire smiled and Pence got up from the pile of boxes he was sitting on top of.

"My name is Pence." Pence told him, opening the door of the inn to lead him inside.

"I'm Axel, the guy who will make that blond vampire subcome to me completely." Axel grinned and Pence felt that it would be possible, since he did see something on Roxas neck he really wish he didn't have.

… …

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked as soon as he saw Cloud.

"Oh, Roxas. Welcome back. Congratulations on getting a new title." Cloud told his younger brother with a smile.

"That was on my way here, so it's not official. Now cut the crap. Where's Sora?" Roxas asked again, clearly pissed off.

"But I wanted to celebrate with you and tell you something important." Cloud told him with a sad face.

"Do not make me repeat myself again brother." Roxas warned him.

"Fine." Cloud gave up, "Sora is probably in his room but-"

"That's all I need to know." Roxas turned around and left in a hurry.

"Ah! But wait! Right now, Sora is-!" Cloud tried to warn him and ran after Roxas.

"Oh. Hello master Roxas. Welcome back." Aerith was brushed aside by Roxas and watched curiously as Cloud followed his brother in a frantic panic.

"What's wrong Aerith?" Selphie asked her sempai maid as she arrived.

"Master Roxas is back and Cloud is chasing after him. I think he's going towards Sora's room." Aerith said worriedly.

"Really? This I got to see! Let's go Aerith and we'll bring Leon too!" Selphie smiled as she hurried along, dragging Aerith with her.

Roxas climbed all the stairs and finally arrived at Sora's room. He knocked on the door in an angry manner as he called out Sora's name.

"Finally caught up to you." Cloud said as he arrived.

"…" Roxas lost all patience and knocked down the door as Selphie, Aerith and Leon were approaching soon as well.

The scene that both brothers met wasn't one they were actually expecting.

"Sora! It stinks! Did you need to use that stupid incense!" Roxas yelled at Sora, who finally noticed them and blushed out of embarrassment for the position he was in at the moment.

"Wow. So Sora is the uke? Looks like I win the bet!" Selphie finally managed to arrive to where they were.

"Cloud! Take those idiots away from here!" Roxas ordered his brother in a hurry, who followed the orders in a flash and dragged both Selphie and Leon away from the smell.

"This is…" Aerith blushed, since the incense only made her uncomfortable.

"Sora. This stops now." Roxas told Sora, who got off and began dressing himself.

"Why! This is between Riku and me! It no longer has anything to do with you!" Sora yelled at the vampire he considered his brother after putting on some long pants.

"That is the last mistake I tolerate from you. It seems you need a lesson." Roxas glare made Sora freeze and even scared Aerith.

"I, um…" Sora paled and got worried. Would he have to fight this one to gain his approval? But he was resolved to gain Riku. "I need Riku! I love him!"

"…" Roxas glanced over at the defeated Riku who wasn't even aware of what was happening, "Enough."

Sora felt the impact as he was blown away, making a hole on his room wall. Shadow quickly came out to try and help his master.

"Sora!" Aerith ran towards the hole, then looked at Roxas with angry eyes. "Why did you need to do that! You should have no say in all of this! Sora is the Black King!"

"Shut up and tend to the Silver Knight. He should see this." Roxas threw to the side his jacket and threw himself from that same hole after Sora.

"Silver Knight!" Aerith went towards the Silver Knight in an attempt to wake the boy. As much as she didn't want to follow Roxas' orders, they still bound her to him.

… …

"How dare you hurt Sora!" The three sprites around Sora tried to protect him. They were loyal to Sora, who found them a long time ago.

"Move." Roxas told them, "This is between your master and me."

"No! We were wrong to trust you! We never should have given you Sora! You hurt him!" One of the sprites, the blond long-haired one yelled at Roxas.

"Go away!" The stoic face one tried to hurt Roxas but was defeated by something that protected Roxas.

"Why are you doing this!" The third sprite that held Sora's head asked him in tears.

"Because I want to." Roxas only said that as his explanation.

"…" They all paled, including Sora who couldn't believe his ears. Will he get serious?

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Oops! Almost kept on writing. Hehe.  
Kody: You should've just kept writing. You're excited that now you can write what the story's about.  
Sissy: But if I did that, then I couldn't do cliff hangers.  
Aoi: That's true.  
Sissy: Anyways, reviews are welcomed!  
Aoi: Where are you going?  
Sissy: To write the next chapter. This is too interesting!  
Aoi: True. Your good part is coming up.


	14. Chapter 11

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 11:** The truth behind the lies

"This way!" Aerith called the Silver Knight, who had trouble standing up.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku asked, not understanding.

"Sora will die if we don't hurry!" Aerith told him, panic in her voice.

"What?!" Riku was surprised. He wanted to be the one to kill that vampire.

"Aerith!" Cloud joined them, "What did Roxas do?!"

"I'm not sure of everything, but I think he's planning on killing Sora!" Aerith told him, fearing her own words.

"But Sora is precious to Roxas! He wouldn't do that!" Cloud said trying to make sense. What was his younger brother planning on doing?

"I thought that the Black King couldn't be killed by outsiders." Riku jumped into the conversation.

"Roxas can kill Sora." Cloud said sadly.

"Cloud, more importantly, what about Selphie and Leon?" Aerith changed the subject since she was worried about those two as well.

"They didn't smell much of that incense so they should be alright. Selphie is a half-werewolf so she has stronger immunity." Cloud told her as they neared the outside.

"And Leon?" Aerith wondered.

"I sacrificed him, so I'll apologize later." Cloud said and both were surprised. What did Cloud do to Leon?

When they reached outside, they saw Roxas standing in front of a hurt Sora and his loyal 'slaves', Shadow, Yuna, Rikku and Paine, as Cloud mocked them once before.

"Roxas!" Cloud stopped with the others near the scene. They were afraid to go anymore near.

"…" Riku watched the scared Sora, who had paled to look like a ghost and was bleeding through his leg. The Black King was hurt? Who was this person?

"What?" Roxas asked him, not taking his eyes off of Sora.

"Why are you doing this?" Cloud asked, still afraid to go near.

"Because I want to." Roxas answered again.

"But you have to have a reason!" Yuna told him, trying to get it out of Roxas.

"The truth?" Roxas went into thought, "You are the reason Sora. For all this madness."

"That doesn't make sense! Why won't you let me have Riku?! I need him!" Hadn't Sora noticed that the Silver Knight was right there?

"What's going on?" People were gathering, including Sora's friends.

"What is Roxas doing?" Pence asked himself as he went to the front of the crowd along with Axel.

"That is the Silver Knight, Sora. Do you have any idea what this might cause?" Roxas asked the boy.

The people around stared at Roxas. He no longer had any expression on his face, but he was right.

What Sora was doing was crazy. They had forgotten that when they saw how happy Sora looked.

"But Sora is happy!" Olette appeared, yelling at Roxas. "He's happy when he's around Riku! Why can't you let him be happy! You're the one who-!"

"That's right." Roxas cut her off, "The one responsible for all of this is me. I brought Sora to this kingdom. As the one who gave him this title, I should be responsible as well." Roxas said, reminding them all of something they had forgotten.

Riku and Axel were confused. What was he saying?

"So as the previous Black King, it's my duty to punish you Sora." Roxas made sure that everyone heard him.

'Roxas is who?!' Axel was shocked.

"But Sora," He called the attention of the scared boy, "It's not like I don't know how you feel."

Riku stared at him. That was the Black King he used to admire?

"…" Sora looked at Roxas with a defeated face. What was he going to say now?

"You choose the Silver Knight as your mate. You wanted him, even though he probably did not want you. You wanted him enough to cause another war." Roxas began his speech, "You need this mate. I know that feeling, since I found one as well." Roxas looked at the floor with a sad face. He actually felt guilty about leaving that idiot behind without explaining anything.

The crowd was now blushing. They had forgotten about their previous king. In all the confusion of the new king, they had forgotten that not once, did their old king have a mate.

"Ro-" Cloud was about to say something but was cut off.

"Roxas!" Roxas jumped at the sound of his name. This wasn't possible.

But there the man was. Running towards him with such a happy face.

"Axel…" Roxas said lowly enough to grab Sora's attention.

"I'm so happy!" Axel grabbed one of Roxas' arms as he used his other to point to himself, "You chose me, right? I'm so happy! Your name used to cause me goose bumps when you were still in title."

"Axel, hold it. Not here. I'm doing something important." Roxas tried to stop him with his free hand, while trying not to show how embarrassed he felt on his face.

"It's alright now Roxas." The voice called them all towards the White Princess, who came towards them along with her maid, Kairi.

"Did I give you a good show?" Roxas asked her with a blush, "Since you knew Axel would be here, you asked me to do what I wanted in order to get to this result, right?"

"That's correct." Naminé nodded with a smile, "Please take good care of Roxas, Axel."

"Yes, ma'am! But I would've done it even if you didn't tell me Your Highness." Axel told her with a smile, as he put an arm around Roxas' shoulders in order to make sure the vampire wouldn't run away.

"Naminé?" Sora was confused. She had refused to see him when he came back, but she came out because of Roxas?

"I'm sorry Sora. You got this hurt because of my selfishness." Naminé kneeled in front of Sora and put a hand in front of Sora's eyes, "Can you see know? Roxas must've knocked you pretty hard."

"I put you blind?!" Roxas was surprised, "I'm so sorry Sora!" He ran towards the boy and hugged him.

"?!" Everyone was both surprised and confused. What was going on?

"Your Highness, what is all of this?" Axel asked her, rubbing the hand that still hurt since Roxas pinched it quite hard in order to get himself to get to Sora.

"I apologize to all of you. This is all my entire fault." Naminé said sadly, not looking at anyone. Roxas looked away as well.

"Your Highness! There is no reason for you to apologize about this! It's all Sora fault anyway!" Kairi said, showing her hatred of Sora.

"No. This is my fault since I orchestrated this from the beginning." Naminé revealed to them.

"Naminé, it's better if I explain it." Roxas told her, "Since I also bear responsibility."

"But you were-!" Naminé tried to resist, but Roxas stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth and shaking his head.

"You asked me for help, but in the end, I'm the one who brought Sora." Roxas told her as he separated from Sora and bowed his head, "I'm responsible as well. I'm sorry Sora."

"W-wait. I don't get it. What did you and Naminé do anyway?" Sora tried to understand by asking them.

"We started the war." They both said at the same time.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Whoot! Naminé is finally making her appearance!  
Kody: You're nuts.  
Sissy: I love you too.  
Aoi: But the big mystery is finally revealed.  
Sissy: That right people! It's Roxas! He was the Black King! Though it was kinda obvious.  
Aoi: But you hid that fact.  
Sissy: Of course! It's no fun other wise.  
Aoi: Will you put minus Zero now?  
Sissy: Not yet. The minus chapters are afterwards.  
Kody: But it fits now. Since the secrets of minus Zero are revealed here.  
Sissy: (thinking about it)  
Aoi: In the meantime, reviews are welcomed.

(**Edit:** Once more finished before the reviews came)

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana:** Thanks! Yeah, the letter is probably basically that. I'm tired now since I'm sick. (falls to sleep)


	15. Chapter 12

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 12:** The lie that started a war

"You mean THE war?" Axel asked them surprised.

"The war that brought a dark age back then?" Cloud asked as well.

"Where the Silver Knight got his title?" Kairi was just as surprised as everyone else. Her princess never mentioned that to her.

"That war?" Sora asked them.

"So you've finally decided to come clean?" A sudden voice drew them towards the castle where they saw someone who shouldn't have been there.

"Yellow Prince?!" Roxas glared and started attacking him.

"Roxas!" Sora called to him, but all anyone could do was watch them fight.

"Why are you so angry? Aren't you glad to see me?" The Yellow Prince smiled as he evaded whatever Roxas was using to attack him.

"Like you don't know!" Roxas yelled angrily.

"Oh, dear. Not this again." Naminé sighed.

"Your Highness?" Axel was confused, but kept watching them.

"But you're not seriously fighting. Even with Sora, you didn't use your real powers." The Yellow Prince decided to stop one of Roxas' attacks.

"You're up to something again, aren't you?" Roxas glared at him.

"Oh, that reminds me. I was also in on it, so I apologize." The Yellow Prince's sudden statement made Roxas drop his guard.

"That's why you personally came?" Roxas asked him with a sigh, stopping his attacks.

"That and…" The Yellow Prince looked around and set his sights on Cloud, "Thank you."

"For what?" Roxas came up to next to the prince, still with his glare.

"Another time, Roxas. Weren't you two in the middle of an apology?" The Yellow Prince smiled and Roxas gasped. He forgot about that as soon as he saw this guy.

"You're lucky this time, Seifer. I'll get that answer out of you yet." Roxas glared and went over to Sora, picking the boy up.

"R-Roxas?!" Sora was embarrassed. The vampire hadn't done something like that since he was a kid.

"I'll explain everything to the public later." Roxas turned to head for the castle, along with Naminé, who stood up. "Though, on second thought. Wakka!" He called over a boy.

"What?" The called boy didn't seem too happy about this.

"Get over it. You're the PR here, right? You come with us." Roxas told him and he nodded.

The public watched them leave, the only ones following those three being: Seifer, Cloud, Aerith, Riku, Axel, Kairi, Wakka and Sora's followers. Olette knew she couldn't go, but still felt worried about what would happen after this.

As soon as they were near the study where Sora had greeted them once, Roxas stopped for a moment.

"Samurai." Roxas called forth something white that came out of his shadow.

'Ah, that is the one I admired.' Riku thought as he stared at Roxas' slave, the leader of the nobody Samurai.

"Go." Roxas ordered the Samurai, who followed without a thought, leaving the others confused. What did Roxas ask him to do?

"He's still with you?" Sora was confused.

"Unlike most who lose their slaves when they lose their titles, I remained with mine." Roxas told Sora with a smile.

"Even the pact?" Sora wondered in fear.

"Yes." Roxas simply answered with a smile, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"I love you!" Axel was the only one who enjoyed that shiver as he hugged Roxas, who almost let Sora fall from the surprise.

"Roxas, are you sure you'll be okay with this guy?" Sora asked the vampire.

"Don't worry too much Sora. I'll be okay." Roxas smiled and kicked Axel so he could walk again.

'Wow, Roxas is really in love with this idiot.' Sora thought amazed.

Naminé smiled at the scene and Riku noticed it. He knew about Naminé's powers and wondered if they had something to do with this.

"Open the door, Axel." Roxas ordered Axel, who followed orders like a puppy.

"Yes, sir!" He said happily and let Roxas enter the room, while the others followed in.

Naminé sat down on the sofa, while Kairi stood behind her. Riku sat next to her, watching Roxas put Sora on top of the desk. Axel remained by the door along with Wakka and Cloud, who had told Aerith to go check up on Selphie and Leon. Seifer sat on the other couch with a happy smile, watching Shadow and the three sprites cure Sora's injury.

"So? What do you mean you started the war?" Wakka started, since he wanted to know the truth.

"Well, to begin with, you remember that old rumor about Naminé?" Roxas asked Wakka, who nodded.

"You made sure that everyone stopped spreading it, but I remember it. It was that one that said that the White Princess could see into the future." Wakka reminded everyone.

"You never let anyone confirm it or deny it, right Roxas?" Sora asked Roxas, but the vampire didn't answer.

"Well, the rumor was true. The only ones who knew about it were the people of the princess, King Ansem and his apprentice, Seifer there and myself." Roxas told him.

"Then it was true?" Wakka asked surprised, "So, why the need to cover up the rumor?"

"If people knew, then they will have associated Naminé with the war. We didn't want that." Seifer told them, "People would have gotten angry that their holy princess knew before hand about the war and didn't try to prevent it."

"I remember that. We all wondered at the Order what Her Highness was thinking, but we weren't about to disobey her. We trust the princess." Axel smiled at his princess.

"Thank you. I trust you all as well." Naminé smiled sweetly at him.

"Then, you knew the war would happen?" Riku asked her. He had not been answered the why either back then after the war ended.

"Not exactly." Roxas continued, "You see, Naminé called me out one day years before the war. That's when she told me about her most recent vision."

"I never heard the vision, but I didn't mind, since I found something important in the war. And I have always trusted Naminé and Roxas." Seifer smiled, interrupting Roxas.

Both looked at each other before Roxas sighed. In the past, those two were almost like brothers. The dark kingdoms have always had an alliance, so there was no way Seifer would have let Roxas go into the crazy plan alone. Roxas was thankful of that since he trusted Seifer as well. But nobody needed to know that.

"What was the vision about?" Sora asked him, with a cute face as the sprites rested on top of his lap, while Shadow sat on the other side next to Sora.

"…" Roxas put a hand on top of Sora and smiled, "It was about you."

"About Sora?" Wakka, Cloud and Kairi were surprised. Riku as well, but he managed to hide it. Naminé noticed that and smiled. Seifer looked at her confused. Now he was curious as to know the whole plan.

"Naminé called me out to tell me about a certain person that would be born soon. But in order to find this person, a war had to begin in a couple of years. She asked me to help this person. At the time, I already knew about her powers, but Naminé didn't stop there." Roxas looked over at Naminé.

"By the time Roxas would have found this person, he would be already broken." Naminé looked sadly at the floor. So did Wakka and Cloud since they understood what she didn't say. "I had already known about the Antiblood inside this person, so I needed Roxas to help in the process, since he was the Black King. And Roxas wouldn't have minded since he would want to help this person too."

"If you knew from the beginning that Sora would be broken, then why didn't you save him when he was born?!" Rikku stood up, yelling at the princess. She and her friends were pretty pissed off.

"I…" Naminé felt guilty.

"She can't touch Sora. I thought that was already clear." Roxas glared at them and nobody understood. Roxas sighed and shook his head, "Yuffie. Come here. I know you're there." He said to the ceiling.

"Yes, sir!" The Black Spy descended out of nowhere and hugged Roxas by the neck, "Hello master! You've been mean to me lately. You don't come play with me anymore." She pouted and rubbed her cheek with Roxas, who didn't look too happy, making Axel jealous.

"I'll ask for your report later, now explain to these idiots about the Antiblood." Roxas ordered her.

"Yes, sir!" Yuffie looked happy and turned to the group after letting go of Roxas. "I won't go into all the details since it's not your business, but Sora has the ancient Antiblood which I learned resurrects in any random individual every thousand years after the passing away of the last host of it.

"According to old records, the Antiblood produces the Anti, the embodiment of evil, once it has a reaction to a certain something. In Sora's case, it was when Master Roxas made him a half-vampire.

"The Anti is resurrected there on, but there have only been three cases of the Anti being born. Though those cases were sealed by His Highness; King Ansem and the Wise Apprentice. According to my information, every time the host of the Antiblood is born is the opposite race of it's previous host. In Sora's case, he was born a human 'cuz the previous host was a vampire. By the way, if you're interested, there's only two possibilities of race when born; human or vampire." Yuffie ended there, since the rest of her knowledge was something Sora already knew and it wasn't necessary to say it right now.

"Roxas," Sora was about to call the vampire but was stopped.

"But, it doesn't really matter. We lied to everyone and started a war out of our own selfishness to save Sora." Roxas told them, "You can tell that to everyone Wakka. I'll tell you the rest afterwards."

"Alright." Wakka turned to leave, "Roxas?"

"What?" Roxas asked him.

"We never did once think you were crazy. We trusted you and still do to this very day." Wakka smirked at him and left the room. Roxas sighed happily.

"Thank you." Roxas murmured. That meant a lot to him and Sora knew it.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Well, I'm officially running out of ideas.  
Kody: But you still got a lot left.  
Aoi: But those are the after adventure. She has the ending, but needs to connect them with what's happening now.  
Sissy: I can do it. Go me.  
Kody: Trying to be an optimist, or do you have an idea of what to do?  
Sissy: Well, there's still Ansem. He doesn't know everything. And the famous day hasn't come either, so I'll use those as my connectors.  
Kody: You're crazy you know that? Though us as well, since we follow you.  
Aoi: Please review your thoughts. Somehow I get the feeling the fic went from different genres thought out what has been written.  
Sissy: You too? I have no idea how this will end. Is it funny or serious?  
Aoi: But you have it in your head, don't you?  
Sissy: Yeah, there's that too.

(**Edit:** Once more)

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: You are? Cool! We'll here's part of the explanation. Roxas avoided the real question by stuffing unnecessary information on their heads. lol

Sissy: **Happy Halloween!!!!** (waits for Gaia to start the event)


	16. Chapter 13

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 13:** Return of the muse

Roxas booted everyone, except Naminé, Seifer and Yuffie from the room, saying he would explain the rest on a later date.

"He says that, but he evaded the real issue of why we had gone in there." Riku felt a little angry since he couldn't discover anything of real importance.

"It doesn't matter to me. All I know is that Roxas doesn't hate me, and that's enough for me." Sora said and left, followed by Shadow and the three sprites.

"I'd better hand my report, at least while I wait for Ro to finish." Axel claimed, saying those last words in a mutter, before he left in a mad dash.

"Later Silver Knight. Good luck with everything." Cloud told Riku as he left, going to check up on Leon and Selphie.

"So, wanna hang out together?" Kairi asked Riku with a smile, as she clung to his arm.

"No." Riku simply told her, forcing her to let go before he left her alone in the hallway.

Kairi just stood there, angry and waiting for her queen to leave the room.

… …

"So, is it alright with this?" Seifer asked Roxas with a frown.

"For now. At least while Riku doesn't try to confront Sora." Roxas answered him.

"But, can this be justifiable? We're being quite selfish in doing this." Naminé still felt guilty for all the lying.

"It's for Sora's sake!" Yuffie tried to cheer her up.

"And the Anti? It's true form is-" "Don't say it!" Roxas stopped Naminé from saying anything else on that one matter.

"There's nothing we can do for the Anti's sake. It condemned itself." Roxas told her and Yuffie frowned with those words.

Was there really nothing they could do on that?

"Anyways, looks like my job is over. I must thank you again Roxas." Seifer smiled at his blood-brother.

"Next time, just tell me and I'll help you. There was no need to be sneaky. Even Sora would have agreed to help you. Up to a certain point anyways. We can't just let Leon change nations." Roxas told the Yellow Prince.

"I understand. So next time I'll come in person and officially ask you both." Seifer stood up and gave a little bow to Roxas before he disappeared into thin air.

"I swear. He should stop using his holograms." Roxas shook his head in disappointment.

Naminé and Yuffie just laughed at his remarks.

… …

Sora arrived to his room to see that it was all fixed and smiled. That's what Roxas ordered his nobody to do.

"It even smells lemony clean!" Sora said, flopping down onto his bed.

"Sora, there's a note on the desk." Rikku pointed out and Sora sat up.

"Give it to me." Sora continued smiling as Rikku and Paine brought the note, not noticing the frown on Yuna's face.

_Your incense has been confiscated by order of my liege. Don't bother looking for more._

Sora's face instantly fell and he screamed, "Nooo! Why?! But this means I can't face Riku!"

Rikku and Yuna went to console him, while Paine and Shadow thought with a smirk, 'It's your own fault for using it in the first place. You got what was coming to you.'

… …

"And so! That's the end of that!" Axel talked to a mirror, which worked as a communicator to his superiors.

"And? When are you coming back? Or have you not found the vampire you were looking for?" Luxord talked through the other side.

"I found him. But I gotta make him completely mine. And that won't happen until he resolves whatever it is that's happening in this kingdom." Axel told him, sounding a bit sad.

"Which reminds me. Who is he, really?" Luxord asked, a tone of curiosity in his voice.

"Ah, I'll tell you later when I come back. Oh, yeah. What happened to Demyx? You were planning a surprise for him, weren't you? That's the reason you came at that time and brought Saix, right?" Axel asked him, changing the conversation.

"Ah, he ran away. I think he might've hurt himself, but Saix won't go looking for him." Luxord sounded disappointed, "So much for doing something for those two."

"Hehe." Axel slightly laughed, then stood up. "I'd better go. Ro is sure to have finished his talk with the Highnesses."

"Just be careful and don't get over exited." Luxord told him.

"Don't worry. I won't." Axel smiled and disconnected, putting the mirror in his pocket as he left.

… …

"You! How dare you!" Cloud received a slap the moment he stepped into the infirmary.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" Cloud yelled at her, rubbing his injured cheek.

"You could've scarred Selphie with your incompetence!" Aerith scolded Cloud, pointing to the frustrated Selphie.

"It's so unfair! I wanted to see the yaoi moment!" The girl whimpered, but Aerith didn't notice it.

"What? But I left her in a different room. And she was more knocked out that Leon was!" Cloud said in his defense.

"That is still no excuse for what you did to Leon!" Aerith changed the pointing to Leon, who looked gloomy and depressive.

"Hey, Leon. Still feeling bad? Because you were taken by a small kid?" Cloud made fun of Leon, but Aerith hit him again, this time on the head.

"Don't say that! You know how proud Leon is!" She told him.

"But there was nothing I could do. We both knew that the Yellow Prince was after Leon so we tried to lead them off Leon's trail." Cloud told her, guarding in case she was going to hit him again. But when she didn't, he turned to Leon, "Which reminds me. I think he met you during the war."

"The war?" All three asked confused as Selphie and Aerith stared intently at Leon.

"Hmm… Ah!" Leon paled enough to compete with a ghost.

"You did?" Cloud asked him, a shocked look on his face.

"I… I didn't know it was him! He just started attacking me that I thought he was an enemy!" Leon was getting nervous. "Crap! And he's a werewolf so that means he was probably acting on instincts!"

Everyone looked at the distressed Leon with a dumbed face, but the moment was broken when Aerith sighed.

"If that's the case, I'm sorry I hit you Cloud. There was nothing you could've done then." Aerith apologized and Selphie nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Aerith." Cloud smiled at the woman.

"H-hey! What about me?" Leon asked of them.

"What about you? You were doomed from the start weren't you?" Aerith looked at him coldly and Selphie laughed.

Even Cloud had to agree. There was nothing they could do for Leon.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: For a return of my muse, it was kinda short.  
Aoi: Well, but, at least you're writing again.  
Sissy: True that! Cheers to me!  
Kody: Don't get over exited.  
Aoi: Are you going to keep writing?  
Sissy: I think I will. At least for a little while until I start falling asleep.

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana:** Yes it is! But I'm still keeping things in the dark. It's fun that way. And wit the return of this, I have actually added a new plot twist that wasn't in the original plans. But I'll try to update as fast as I can.

**PrincessSerenity110:** I want to apologize to you since I honest to Goodman never noticed your post. But thank you for liking the story. I hope you like the new installment. (gives you cookies)

Sissy: On a note for this fic, I made a bet with sis that I'll be writing two fics at the same time. This one and Vampire's Family. And that one is a One Piece in case anyone likes the series. All for now, Sissy out!


	17. Chapter 14

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 14:** The calm before the storm

Roxas went up to Sora's room to find the boy lying in his bed. He sighed, knowing why he was doing that.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asked the boy, sitting down next to him and handing him the glass of water he brought.

"Like something's burning my throat." Sora drank the water in one gulp.

"Anything else bothers you?" Roxas asked the boy, thinking something else was wrong with him.

"The Anti. It's calling to me." Sora told him in a weak voice. "It wants blood."

"I see." Roxas nodded, already knowing something like this was what was going on.

Roxas took his left thumb and brought it to his mouth, taking a hard bit into it. Once he saw blood coming out of it, he brought it Sora's mouth.

"Here. Just like when you were a kid." Roxas told the boy, making him drink the blood.

Sora took it happily with a hungry face. Roxas knew the boy wanted blood, so he responded to his wish. Shadow, who had been there the whole time, watched his master with a worried face. The sprites had left earlier to do another job around the castle.

Once Sora had enough, he pushed the hand away. "Thanks Ro. You're always looking out for me." He said with a smile.

"I wanted to protect you the moment I saw you, so it's no problem." Roxas told him with another smile.

"Your Highness, do you feel better now?" Shadow asked the boy.

"Yeah. Thanks to Ro's blood." Sora said cheerfully, though Roxas knew the boy was still weak and pretending.

"Shadow." Roxas called the heartless.

"Yes?" Shadow asked him, without even calling him by any title or name.

Roxas picked up the heartless in his hands and gave it a little kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for always taking care of Sora while I'm not around."

The heartless froze, not knowing what to do. Since when was his master's predecessor been so honest? Sora watched them with curiosity and laughed at Shadow's reaction.

"Ro, you're scaring my heartless." Sora managed to say between laughs.

"Okay. Sorry Shadow." Roxas laughed too, putting the heartless back on the bed.

"Anyways, isn't that Axel guy outside? You'd better go to him." Sora told the male with a smile, making him blush.

"Then I'll see you later. And Sora?" Roxas got up towards the door, but stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" Sora looked at him curiously.

"Don't go near the Silver Knight for a while." Roxas warned the boy.

"Not that I could. With you taking my incense away and all." Sora pouted, but Roxas just smiled and left the room.

"There is something he is hiding." Shadow told Sora once Roxas was gone.

"But I trust Ro. And he has said that he was doing everything for my sake." Sora told the heartless the basic truth, which was the one they knew.

"As long as nothing bad happens." Shadow said, praying.

… …

"Roxas, you're such a meanie!" Axel pouted once Roxas was outside.

"Axel, don't yell while the injured are resting." Roxas scolded the man, leaving down the stairs.

Once the stupid couple was gone, Riku dropped from the ceiling and looked at Sora's bedroom door. He wondered, was the idiot really feeling so bad that no one could visit him except his hero?

Well, he was going to find out soon.

So he opened the door.

… …

"Axel, don't you have work to do?" Roxas asked the male who sat on the other side of the counter.

Roxas had come into the kitchen hoping to make himself some lunch, followed by the pouting pyro who had been whining the whole way over.

"I did. But I already handed my report. Well, technically, I reported to Luxord the situation I had investigated but I haven't given a documented report." Axel told him with a smile.

"Then why don't you go and hand in your report?" Roxas proposed to the pyro.

"Because you'll get lonely if I leave you alone." Axel smirked, as if knowing Roxas' personality.

"Oh, really? What makes you think that?" Roxas asked him with a glare. Truthfully, with Naminé's plan already moving, it'd be bad if he didn't have an extra hand, and personally, he'd rather have Axel by his side at those moments.

But he wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"You're my idol. I worship you. So of course I know all about your little quirks." Axel smiled like a child, happy about himself.

Roxas was taken aback. He hadn't expected that kind of reply from Axel. And Axel hadn't expected to see Roxas blush like an embarrassed child.

But then Roxas glared at Axel, who was taken aback. Roxas lifted his right hand and bit hard on his thumb. Axel looked dumbly at Roxas, worried about the vampire, especially when said vampire pushed his finger in front of Axel's face.

"Take it. I know it's what you want, so take it and go." Roxas told the vampire. He wanted Axel to stay, but if the Order member was going to keep bothering him like this, he would prefer that he just left.

"Heh." Axel smirked, "You think that just by offering me your blood will get me to leave? Roxas, you're so naïve."

"What do you-?!" Roxas blushed as Axel took in his mouth the offered finger.

Axel drank happily, holding onto Roxas' hand which was now on top of his left cheek. Roxas thought the man had enough when he suddenly stopped drinking, but saw how Axel took off his right glove with his mouth in order to bite into his own right thumb, then offer it to Roxas.

"Take it. I want you to be mine so I can become yours." Axel told him, almost sounding like an order.

But Roxas nodded and drank from the blood. They shared that moment for just a small while, until they separated.

"Are you happy now?" Roxas asked him with a glare. "Doing this while I haven't finished my business with Sora and the Silver Knight." He grumbled.

"But I don't know when you will, so I'd rather do this, which is faster, than trying to make you succumb to me." Axel pouted, making Roxas have a slight blush on his face.

"You're an idiot." Roxas looked away, making Axel smile for making the vampire embarrassed again.

"Roxas, you're so cute!" Axel jumped from the other side of the counter in order to hug Roxas.

"B-baka! Let go!" Roxas tried to push the pyro away before someone saw them.

Of course, Roxas was never this lucky.

"Roxas, have you seen-?" Selphie entered the kitchen, surprising the two. But before Roxas could knock back Axel, Selphie had already taken a picture of the two. "Hehehe! I'm gonna be rich at this rate!"

"Selphie, stop joking around!" Roxas yelled at her, then composed himself. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah." Selphie remembered as she hid away the camera. "Have you seen Riku? I've been looking for him for a while now, hoping to ask him something, but I can't find him."

"Have you checked everywhere?" Roxas asked her as Axel got up from the floor, rubbing his head that had hit the floor.

"All except Sora and the White Princess' room." Selphie told him, counting to see if there was any other room missing.

Roxas paled at the answer, realizing what this meant. "Selphie!"

"H-hai?!" Selphie automatically reacted to Roxas voice.

"Call Cloud and Leon and tell them to meet me in Sora's room, if that idiot has gone there, then there'll be trouble." Roxas ordered her and she nodded, leaving the room in a flash.

"Should I go with you?" Axel asked Roxas with a worried face.

"Please. I might need the help." Roxas nodded and Axel followed the vampire to Sora's room.

If it could make Roxas say please, then this was a dire situation. Nothing could be worse that the plan going ahead of schedule, thought Roxas.

… …

Meanwhile, Naminé looked outside her window with a sad face, already knowing about the events that were happening. She hoped that everything could go alright. And that _he_ could be saved as well. He deserved some rest. But Naminé sighed, knowing it was impossible.

It was impossible when she found out then, and it would be impossible when they know as well soon.

The 'Black King' was as good as lost.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: Dun dun dun! Such foreboding words from Naminé-chan. I wonder what they mean?  
Kody: Stop messing around and start the next chapter before you go out.  
Aoi: That's right. You have to go to the orthodontist soon, don't you?  
Sissy: Hopefully it might be somewhat of a last visit, but I have to report back like every certain period now that I don't got the braces anymore.  
Aoi: Those were happy times.  
Sissy: True. I lost weight since I wasn't allowed to eat that many things. (reminisces)  
Kody: Moving along now…

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

**PrincessSerenity110:** Thank you! If more people could comment, it would be awesome. But I'm still happy somebody on the net cares. Even if it is just two people reviewing, plus my sis. Ooh! Cupcake! I gots me a cupcake!! Whoot! I'm Queen of the world!

Sissy: Alright. I'm leaving now. Luffy-chan, take care now! (huggles laptop)  
Kody: Someone kick her out.  
Aoi: Uh, please review your thoughts to us! Until next time! (makes pose)


	18. Chapter 15

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 15:** What begins with blood…

Neither Roxas nor Axel could move. They had never expected the scene in front of them. Roxas might have, just a little. But he didn't expect it to be _this_ bad.

"But why does Riku going to see your heir have to be a bad thing?" Axel had asked before, on the way to Sora's room.

"Haven't you paid any attention?" Roxas scolded Axel, who pouted since he hadn't really understood any of anything. Roxas sighed, "Sora's blood is flowing with the Anti. That same Anti is looking for blood. More specifically, it wants Riku's. If Sora falls to the Anti and it drinks from Riku's blood, while still in the Anti, then…"

Roxas didn't need to finish, since they could feel the intense pressure as they stopped in front of Sora's room.

But once Axel had opened the door to the room, he regretted it instantly.

"Riku, you fool! Hadn't my order's been explicit?!" Roxas yelled, once he processed the scene in front of him.

"…" Riku didn't answer. He couldn't.

The Anti stood almost on top of the hurt Riku who had probably broken his leg trying to defend himself from the Anti. Over in the corner was Yuffie, whom Roxas had assigned to watch over Sora in the meantime, holding onto an unconscious and hurt Tidus with her spare working arm since Roxas noticed she couldn't lift the other one.

Two of the three sprites laid on the floor, also unconscious while the Anti held in its left hand the third; Paine. Shadow was nowhere in sight. And Roxas knew why.

It had been consumed by the Anti.

"Axel, are you ready?" Roxas asked the male next to him.

"Yeah." Axel responded.

"You know what to do?" Roxas asked him again.

"Yeah." Axel nodded.

They didn't have time to wait around for Cloud and Leon. They had to act fast.

On Roxas' signal, Axel brought out his weapons and started attacking the Anti so it would let go of Paine. But the Anti persisted, evading Axel's attacks.

So Roxas stepped in when it did, allowing it to have little time to react for when Roxas took Paine away from it. That's when Axel took the opportunity to knock the Anti through the wall, much like when Roxas did with Sora the earlier day.

"Go after him! And don't you dare loose sight of him!" Roxas yelled at Axel, who followed the Anti through the hole.

"Roxas! What the hell happened?!" Cloud asked as he arrived with Leon.

"The Anti woke up! We have to go after him!" Roxas told them, noticing that Aerith and Selphie were behind the two males.

"Then we'll go follow. You knocked it outside, right?" Cloud asked him.

"Axel did on my orders, so go help him out. Aerith." He turned to the two girls as Cloud and Leon followed Axel's suit.

"I take care of these ones." Aerith nodded to Roxas, knowing full well what he wanted to ask of her.

"Thank you." Roxas told her, handing over Paine to Selphie.

"Are you going to follow Sora as well?" Selphie asked him, a look of worry on her face.

"Not just yet. I have to see Naminé first." Roxas pet her affectingly.

"Why is it important at this time? Didn't you say before that Sora was first in everything?" Aerith asked him with a glare. She didn't like how he was doing things, especially when she, much like everyone else, knew so little of what was happening.

"_Because_ Sora is my number one priority, is why I have to go see Naminé." Roxas answered her.

Truth be told, the roundabout way that he was doing things were getting on his own nerves. Since this began with his blood, he was partly responsible, but there had to be a faster way to end this.

And he knew that this was only happening because of Naminé's selfishness.

"But what will happen to Sora?" Aerith asked him with a frown. She didn't want Sora to suffer more than he already had.

"Sora will be safe. As long as his consciousness doesn't disappear into the darkness, that is." Roxas told her, leaving the room to see Naminé.

"Then…" Riku's voice called their attention, stopping Roxas.

"Are you okay Silver Knight?" Aerith asked him and he nodded.

"What do you want to ask? I don't have time." Roxas urged him to speak. If he could speak now, that meant that he was more okay than Roxas had originally thought.

"What was the point of hiding him from me?" Riku asked him with a glare.

"Are you stupid?" Yuffie called their attention to her. "If you had been grabbed by the Anti, there's no way you'd have surfaced from the darkness. Since both of them are at the bottom."

"Yuffie!" Roxas stopped her from speaking more than that.

"What does that mean? Who else is at the depths of the Anti's world?" Aerith asked him, feeling confused and frightened.

"Only a dead man." Roxas answered her and left the room.

"Yuffie?" Selphie asked her, but she didn't answer.

It's impossible for them to rescue him. She knew it as well. Her 'master' was dead.

… …

"Hello Roxas." Naminé said, once Roxas had entered her room.

"Naminé. You know what's going on outside, don't you?" Roxas asked her with an angry face.

"Is that idiot Black King running around as the Anti? It's his own fault, isn't it?" Kairi frowned since she could feel the Anti moving.

"Don't you dare pin this completely on Sora when your beloved Silver Knight is part of the reason." Roxas glared at her, scaring the young elf.

"What is it you want to ask Roxas?" Naminé asked him, knowing already what he wanted to say.

"This isn't the future you originally saw, I know this. I also know that you pity that man and want to save him, but nothing can come out of you hiding away here." Roxas said with a sigh.

Naminé looked outside her window to see the Anti being followed by Axel. "What do you propose?"

"Riku's feelings are still filled with hatred and confusion. He won't turn to Sora in this state. Should the Anti find him, he'll only be fueling that man's desire and we'll be loosing the Silver Knight to the darkness." Roxas explained to her.

"You want to make Riku look for Sora on his own without finding that man? You realize that the day I mentioned will only happen once the two hearts are joined, right?" Naminé asked him.

"So let's fill his head with the real truth. Sora's memories were wiped from the war, but they should still exist in his consciousness. If Riku's wiped memories can be resurfaced, then his heart will be able to find Sora." Roxas told her with a serious face, completely loosing Kairi in the conversation.

"So that by doing that Riku will not falter and find Sora inside the darkness? So then, my wish to save _him_ is impossible?" Naminé asked him sadly.

"It was impossible from the start." Roxas told her.

"Alright then. I'll go along with you. Riku might not believe it even if you were to tell him." Naminé said, turning to follow Roxas out of the room.

As soon as Roxas stepped outside he met with Axel, who was smiling.

"We caught him. Those two are holding him in one of the cells in the dungeon." Axel said proudly, his coat a bit tattered and torn.

"Good. Hold him there until Naminé and I arrive with the Silver Knight." Roxas ordered him and the pyro nodded, leaving the other way.

Roxas nodded to Naminé and they headed to the infirmary, followed by Kairi, who was just plain curious about what they had talked about.

Once they had arrived at the infirmary, Roxas saw how Riku was trying to leave, while Aerith tried to stop him.

"Ah! Roxas, put some sense into him. Tell him he's not well enough to go look for Sora!" She pleaded to Roxas.

"Why do you want to find Sora, Silver Knight?" Roxas asked the male, stopping in front of the scene, Naminé at his side.

"What do you mean 'why'? He's the freaking Anti! You said it yourself." Riku felt a little pissed off for some reason.

"Is it your duty to your title? Or to Naminé's expectations of your feelings of justice? Is it because he's the Black King? Or is it because of some guilty voice in your head?" At this, everyone turned to look at Roxas.

"Guilt? Why would I feel guilty over that idiot?" Riku asked him, as the others looked at him.

"Then, should I remind you of everything you have done to Sora?" Roxas asked him and Naminé looked away. She knew what Roxas was going to say.

"What _I've_ done to him? Do you even know how much he has trampled over my pride?" Riku asked him angrily.

"But you did it to him first!" Roxas yelled at him, "The only reason Sora is so obsessed with you is because you destroyed everything he believed in! You gave him your blood as well. He shouldn't have touched something like that when he was so young, but you went and gave it to him anyways!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Riku didn't understand, but something in his subconscious told him Roxas was right.

"You still don't remember? I'll show you then." Roxas focused his power then went over to Riku and punched him in the face.

Naminé looked at the Riku on the floor. 'Please find your answer. Without it, Sora doesn't stand a chance against him.' She thought. She desperately hoped now, that everything would turn the way she originally saw.

And so did Roxas. He didn't want to know again the reason why the Anti really chose Sora as its host.

**To Be Continued…**

… … …

Sissy: Looks like things are nearing an end. Kukuku.  
Kody: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Sissy: I finally got to finish this chapter. For a while, I didn't know what I was going to do since the ideas were leaving me again.  
Kody: Ah. Writer's block.  
Aoi: But with that idea that you planted, you finally got your definite plot.  
Sissy: True. And 'he' won't be pleased with Roxas' and Naminé's decision. But you'll get who I'm talking about much later.  
Aoi: The mystery man will be revealed! Till then, please review us your thoughts. We like to read.

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s**

PrincessSerenity110: Thanks! (looks at the biscuit with intrigue and then eats it) Never had one of these before.

Sissy: Now, I got to go. Bathroom calls my name.  
Aoi: Run Sissy, run!  
Kody: I don't think anybody needed to know that. (sighs)


	19. Chapter 16

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 16: **The hidden face of Truth

A few minutes had passed since Riku had fallen to the floor and Naminé had decided to heal his wounds herself since her magic was more powerful than Aerith's. Roxas had decided to wait, but anymore would be dangerous since they had go down soon to where the Anti was being held.

"Roxas, this will work, right?" Naminé finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"It has to. Otherwise, all our planning will just go down the drain." Roxas told her with an angry face. He didn't want this whole thing to blow up in their face. "What about Ansem?" Roxas suddenly asked her, surprising the elf.

"Father? What about Father?" Naminé asked confused, not sure of what Roxas wanted to say.

"Did you ever tell him about what we were planning?" Roxas asked her and the silence revealed many things. "You've got to be kidding me. How is he going to react when it happens? Not to mention that if anything goes wrong, we'll have to talk to him about it. And that won't be a pretty picture."

"I'm sorry. Father just has much trust me and the plan I discussed with him." Naminé told him, striking a nerve on the vampire.

"What exactly was the plan you discussed with him?" Roxas felt compelled to ask.

"That the Day of Great Change would involve the elimination of the Anti at the hands of Silver Knight and that this change would mean that there would no longer be another change in hosts." Naminé told him with a shy face as the people in the room stared at her in disbelief.

"Naminé, I can't believe you took such a drastic decision." Roxas sighed as the Silver Knight sat up suddenly, scaring them all. "Oh. You're awake. Now come with us." Roxas relaxed himself and started leaving.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Naminé asked Riku with a smile as she stood up and offered her hand to him.

"…" Riku didn't answer, but the blush on his face revealed a truth that Naminé had expected.

Getting up from the floor, Riku and Naminé followed Roxas in silence. Roxas didn't ask about what Riku saw during his unconscious period since he already knew what the male had to have seen. They walked all the way down to the dungeons and approached Axel, who was watching Cloud and Leon use a barrier to hold the Anti, who only kept growling at them.

"I see you're still alive." Roxas said to the two males who couldn't respond at the moment, but received a hug from Axel.

"Roxas! You sure took your time!" Axel pouted, worried about what his one and only had been doing.

"Calm down Axel. I was just waiting for the Silver Knight to wake up." Roxas pointed to Riku with a calm face.

"So? What do I have to do?" Riku asked them, ruffling his hair.

"Just get close enough to taunt him on using his powers. You can't let him bite you, or else nothing will happen. Make him take you to his world of darkness." Roxas told the Silver Knight with a serious face.

"Alright." Riku nodded and stepped forward into the cell as Cloud and Leon allowed an opening for him to get into the barrier.

The Anti smelled at the air and moved in anticipation as soon as it recognized Riku. It wanted to bite him. But Riku wasn't about to let it do that. He took out the Road to Dawn and taunted the Anti, just like Roxas had told him to. As the Anti tried to bite Riku, Riku only responded by dodging and blocking with his keyblade.

And just as Roxas predicted he would, the Anti got tired of this and resolved to doing the next best thing. It expanded its shadows and engulfed Riku into it. The sight was incredible, but the meaning was horrible. Going down into the Anti's world meant you would never go back. Not even your soul.

"Good luck Riku." Naminé whispered, hoping that her deepest wish could be fulfilled.

"Good luck Silver Knight." Roxas murmured and kept watch. Something told him something would go wrong.

… …

Riku fell into the darkness and could see anything. He wondered if something would happen and about the meaning of Yuffie's words. Who was both of them?

Suddenly, a light was in his face and he could see something. Or someone.

"Howdy, there!" The voice that belonged to Sora came from a him that didn't act very much like the Sora Riku knew.

"Um, hi." Riku fell in front of him and watched the Sora who carried two Shadows happily.

"Can you help me out? This one and this one's sibling seem to have gotten in a fight and they're both unconscious. I can only take care of one at a time so I'm kinda in a bind. Could you take this one's sibling?" The Sora handed over one of the Shadows to Riku, who wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"Uh, where am I exactly? Isn't this the Anti's world?" Riku asked the Sora in front of him.

"Yep! And by the by, we're all just memories. You look pretty out there so I'm just clearing it out for you." The Sora smiled happily.

"Third! Stop messing around with that guy. He's here for the current King." Another Sora, who looked much older than the first Sora, came from out of nowhere, holding a normal keyblade with a menacing look.

"Hey there Second! Huh? Is that right? Whelp, sorry to be bothering you! You can stay with that one; he belongs to the current King after all." The first Sora smiled aloofly to Riku and disappeared.

"What is going on here?" Riku felt too confused to make anything out of anything.

"You're in the Anti's World, that's what's going on! All that's in here are memories! At least in this section!" Another Sora, looking almost as old the first, appeared from behind the second one as he played around with some weird cards.

"But where's Sora? The real Sora." Riku asked them, a glare on his own face.

"The current King is looking at his own memories." The third Sora came out from behind the second, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked them, his patience faltering. Even these ones where annoying to him.

"I'll tell you if you play a game with me." The Sora grinned, a plan in his smile.

"I don't have time for games!" Riku told them.

"That's true. And neither does the current King. So we'll make this quick. You win against Second and I'll take you to the current King's location." The Sora gave him that option and Riku and no choice but to take it. He would only get lost in the Anti's world if he tried to look for Sora on his own.

"Shall we begin then?" Second grabbed hold of his keyblade tightly and lounged his body for an attack.

And Riku only nearly dodged it. Second was fast, but not as fast as Sora, Riku noticed. He smirked. This guy may be strong, but he had been fighting against Sora for a long while now. There was no way that Second would beat him.

And almost a minute later, Second was down.

"Wow! You managed to beat Second! Impressive!" The Sora clapped, sounding impressed.

"He's weak compared to Sora." Riku said with a glare.

"I see." The Sora smiled and looked over to Second. "Looks like you never stood a chance, eh?"

"Shut up will you?" Second looked angry as he stood back up.

"Well, I'm honest with my promises so, here." The Sora handed to Riku one of the strange cards in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with-?!" As soon as Riku grabbed hold of the card, he was thrust somewhere else by an unseen force.

"So, you lost on purpose." The Sora giggled happily as it made fun of Second.

"Shut up Fourth. It's just that that kid is getting on my nerves. I wanted him out of here, that's all." Second looked away angrily.

"Still the same as ever, Second." Fourth smiled at Second.

… …

"This place is?" Riku looked around at the town that seemed familiar to him. Where had he seen it before?

"This is His Highness' hometown." The sudden voice from the Shadow he had been carrying surprised Riku into letting it go. "I thank you for not leaving me behind."

"Y-you're welcome." Riku told him, then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "So where is the idiot then?"

"Up there." Shadow pointed to the sky, where Riku saw Sora floating and looking down on the town.

"How's he staying up there?" Riku wondered and noticed something odd. "Why does he look younger?"

"_Nyahaha! You finally noticed, eh?_" The voice of Fourth that came from the card that was still in Riku's hand scared the both of them. "_This is the world of the current King's memories. The more he stays in here to watch his memories, the smaller he gets. If he gets too small then, he'll disappear, the Anti will disappear and finally be reborn again!_" Fourth sounded too happy about it before the card disappeared into small particles.

"Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to get him down from there and back out in the real world?!" Riku yelled, sounding frustrated.

"If we find the him in his memories then perhaps he might notice us." Shadow offered some advice, which sounded good enough to Riku.

Running around the town, calling for Sora, Riku noticed that it was strangely quiet. And not to mention empty. He hadn't seen anyone since he arrived. If this was the Anti's world, what happened to all the people that have been sucked in? And if this was the world of Sora's memories, then why weren't there more people? Or could it be that at this exact moment…

As a chill fell down Riku's spine, an explosion occurred somewhere far away from where Riku was. That's when Riku realized it. The moment in this memory is of when they attacked this town. He remembered because he was leading the attack.

Running towards the place and moment in his memories, he hoped he wasn't too late. Turning a few corners and going a few blocks down, he arrived at the scene he didn't want to see again.

He saw himself, the younger him from the past at the moment of the war, attacking some vampires. He was fighting to protect the young Sora, who was cowering behind Riku, scared of what he was seeing. At the end, Riku's shoulder was pierced and his blood fell on Sora. And that's the moment Roxas had been talking about.

The young Sora drank the blood that fell in his mouth unconsciously, because he was scared. It was at that moment that Riku had realized the look on Sora's face. The boy had been crying. He hadn't been scared of what Riku was protecting; he was scared because of the meaning it had.

And Riku felt guilty once more. He looked at the sky to where Sora was and yelled, "Come down here! Come down here and face me again Black King! If not, then come down here and let me apologize! Sora!"

At the call of his name, Sora's dozed off face was startled and he fell directly onto Riku's arms, who had been surprised at how easy that was.

"Now what?" Riku wondered and looked down at Sora, who was clutching tightly to Riku without any plans to look up at him.

As Shadow approached them both, none of them knew what was happening outside.

**To Be Continued…**

… … …

Sissy: Finally!!! I thought I would never get this chapter done! (is watching the news as well for some reason) But at least I finished this one. Now to go for Vampire's Family.  
Kody: And classes are ending also.  
Sissy: (weeps with joy)  
Kody: You must be really bored to be watching soaps.  
Aoi: Can I play with the DS since you're going to have to study for your exam?  
Sissy: (dies)  
Kody: Why did you remind her of that?   
Aoi: Oh, well! On with the replies!

**New Poster says: Replies to review…s **

**PrincessSerenity110:** Yesh-um! Ooh! Nice! Well, (looks around the fridge), here! All I got is chocolate w/ chocolate chips cake! But things are only going to get better! The story I mean.

Sissy: Haha! That's what you get for having a baby! Augh! Barbie!   
Kody: Stop watching the soap.   
Sissy: That baby's going to end up dying because of them.   
Kody: Keep moving, keep moving.   
Aoi: Well, ignoring Sissy. Please review your thoughts to us!   
Sissy: (watches interested)


	20. Chapter 17

**The Black King**  
By: Sissy

**Chapter 17:** The Anti's true face

"Roxas! Are you okay?!" Axel called to his beloved through the smoke.

"I'm alright!" Roxas yelled then looked down to the figure he had protected, "Are you alright Naminé?"

"I'm okay. Thank you." Naminé was helped up.

"Cloud! Leon! You alive?" Roxas called to the other two, who were much near the explosion.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Roxas heard Cloud, but received no response from Leon.

"Leon!" Roxas yelled, "Shit! Don't tell me…"

"He's alright. Seifer would never let anything happen to him. His followers saved him." Naminé assured him, holding onto Roxas hand.

"Alright." Roxas nodded to where Naminé was, "Samurai." then called his nobody to clear out the smoke.

Once the smoke was cleared out of the dungeon, Roxas saw what was left of the place. There was a hole on the roof where the Anti was, signifying his escape. On one corner was Cloud, a wound on his left arm which he was already healing. Roxas handed over Naminé to Axel and inspected the hole, since he had already looked around to not find Leon in the room.

"This is the worst possible situation. It's aggravated. Now how are we supposed to find it?" Roxas sighed tiredly. This worsened the situation more than before.

"Follow the trail of screams?" Axel suggested in a very bad way.

"Not funny Axel. Naminé, can you tell if it's going somewhere in particular?" Roxas asked her as Aerith came down to the dungeons in a hurry.

"What happened in here?!" Aerith quickly asked, noticing Cloud and going over to heal him, though he had almost finished.

"What else? It escaped. Axel, can you come with me? I need to go find it and stop it, since that idiot is taking his time." Roxas sighed, as he began to walk away.

"Roxas!" Naminé called out to him.

"Yeah?" Roxas stopped and turned around.

"It'll probably go there. At the place of its birth." Naminé told him with a sad look.

"I see. Thanks. Take care of Cloud for me in the meantime, okay?" Roxas asked of Naminé, who nodded to him.

Axel followed Roxas out of the dungeon, wanting to know where they were going. But Roxas wasn't about to tell him just yet. This information was too important to divulge around like gossip.

"Roxas, what the hell happened at the castle?! We saw the Anti flying out of here!" Wakka approached Roxas, trying to get some answers.

"That's because everyone's precious Silver Knight is taking too long in finding Sora!" Roxas was getting tired, frustrated and pissed off.

"Wait, what?" Wakka seemed confused.

"Don't ask so much! Just stay here with the town. The guards will be here soon to take care of any damage." Roxas told the boy, then continued on his way, followed by his faithful lover/pet.

"What will happen if it reaches a town and starts feeding like crazy?" Axel asked quickly, thinking of possible futures.

"You're right." Roxas closed his eyes in frustration. He knew the Anti was heading to that place, but it might get hungry on the way. "Samurai." He called the leader of his samurais who came forth. "Please call forth your troops and protect the towns. Inform me if anything happens. We'll be going to that place."

"As you wish, my liege." Samurai disappeared, confusing Axel.

"That's right! Why can't we just teleport there using the nobodies space?" Axel asked Roxas, but the male glared at him.

"That place is holy ground! Heartless and Nobodies can't enter it!" Roxas told him, without stopping. They had to get there fast.

"Holy ground?!" Axel was surprised. There were only five of those left in the world. Why would the Anti be heading there? And to which one? Even if the closest one was…

"It can't be!"

It made some sense. It would explain why both Naminé and Roxas were very touchy when it came to talking about the Anti.

"Roxas, don't tell it's going to the fields?!" Axel asked quickly, not wanting to be right.

But Roxas only answered with the hard look on his face and Axel understood. This was one enemy that would be very hard to confront. It was the idol of peace. The one who moved the masses and shook the whole world.

It was _him_.

After passing through the forest they arrived at the place they were looking for. The Paopu Flower Fields. It was a Holy Ground created by_that person_ a long time ago. Though they were called Holy Ground, it wasn't because there was something really holy in them but because of the people that made them and the things they did there.

The Paopu Flower Fields was full of the yellow flower that surrounded_that_ grave. And currently in front of it was the Anti.

"Isn't it about time you come out Silver Knight?" Roxas called out, trying to see if his voice would reach inside the Anti's world.

"Riku!" Axel tried as well, but the Anti only turned towards them and started attacking them.

"Shit!" Roxas cursed. Would he have to use all of his powers? Even if they were less than before because of passing his title, Roxas could still hurt the Anti quite a bit and he was afraid that he might hurt Sora in some way.

"Roxas, if we fight here wouldn't it cause a resonance with the grave?" Axel asked, evading an attack from the Anti.

"It might but not necessarily. Try sending him this way." Roxas told him and Axel did as told.

The Anti approached them and Roxas used his ice magic to surround him and encase him. But that only lasted so long and the Anti broke free, looking a bit more pissed off. Roxas cursed as Axel made sure that the Anti didn't touch his one and only.

"Roxas, I'm starting to feel his power! We're gonna end up creating another Anti effect!" Axel warned Roxas who jumped to cover Axel from an oncoming attack. "Woah!"

"Quiet! It's doing something bad!" Roxas told him as they both watched the Anti disappear under the flowers. "Shit. It's that same attack!" Roxas began to look pale.

"What are you talking about?" Axel wondered what was going through Roxas's head to make him look that pale.

"Don't you know your history? The reason his title was given to him was because of what he did." Roxas refreshed Axel's memory.

"Ah. That attack. It kinda makes me feel honored. Since we're gonna see it close-up after so many centuries." Axel said happily but received a hit on the head.

"Do you even know what it means to have that attack used on us with the Anti's power?!" Roxas yelled as they finally saw the darkness emerge.

The darkness spread all around them, slowly creeping up on them as it rose of the ground and Axel quickly gave Roxas a kiss on the lips. Roxas was surprised and punched him below the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing at a time like this?!" Roxas quickly asked him, eyeing the darkness.

"If we're gonna go down, then I'd rather have kissed you one last time." Axel gave him the near-death-experience speech with a soft smile.

But Roxas only rolled his eyes and felt the sharp pull as Axel got their bodies close, trying to shield Roxas from the oncoming attack. Roxas was a bit pissed about it but only closed his eyes. This attack would be something no one should feel.

… …

In the meantime, inside the Anti's World, Riku walked along a long corridor, carrying Sora, who now had turned back to his age, in a piggy-back manner while Shadow walked along side them.

"And where exactly are we headed? I'm happy we're out of that place, but this isn't much of an improvement." Riku asked the heartless with a glare.

"You are the one who wished to know what lies at the bottom. I can feel a great force in this direction." Shadow explained to him.

"Ah, I see. But you have no idea what's this way?" Riku asked, wanting to know.

"No. But this feeling…scares me. It belongs to a presence much stronger than my master or the previous Black King." Shadow closed its eyes, frighten of what unknown thing lied ahead.

"…" Riku could only maintain quiet. The atmosphere was getting even tense and he felt a bit frighten himself of what laid ahead.

They maintain the quiet until near the end of the tunnel when Sora stirred from his sleep. The boy opened his eyes to not being able to recognize his surroundings. Slowly, he tried getting up, but found that someone was carrying him. This person had stopped to watch him wake up, along with Shadow. That's when Sora recognized Riku.

"R-R-R-Riku?!" Sora yelled surprised and almost fell backwards, but tightened his grasp of Riku. Then tried to let go again but Riku managed to balance him out.

"Finally awake? Can you walk?" Riku asked the boy, who quickly nodded feverously.

Riku let Sora on the ground and boy quickly walked to the other side of the hall, grabbing Shadow to hide behind. Riku eyed him curiously, wondering if the boy remembered anything.

'Was it a dream? Did I really hear Riku say my name?' Sora wondered with a blush that Riku couldn't exactly notice since Shadow was hugging Sora happily.

"If you can walk, then let's go Sora." Riku said and continued walking, leaving Sora nearly speechless and almost on the floor.

"O-okay…" Sora followed, still hiding his face behind Shadow, who was getting worried over his master.

Once they reached the end of the hall they were in awe as to the being in front of them. Why is he here? He looked like Roxas. Though Riku could believe anything here, having seen all those other Soras. But this Roxas was shackled to the wall.

"Roxas?!" Both said at the same time.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked him, as the man looked up at them.

"_Rokusasu? Sono katta wa dare? Waga wa Vennu. __Ichiban no Kuro no Oh_." The man muttered his name and title, causing all three to freeze in their footsteps.

The First Black King, Ven?!

**To Be Continued…**

... ... ...**  
**

Sissy: Weee! Finally finished procrastinating and did this chapter. I was worried that my writer's block would stay for a long time, but I managed to finish this.  
Kody: 'Bout time too. It's what? 11:22 PM. You're not going to be able to post this until tomorrow, you know?  
Aoi: Don't bother her so much or we'll end up waking Xio-sama.  
Sissy: True! So shut up Kody! Nyaa.. Tired… G'night…

**Edit: This morning**

Sissy: Forgot to mention. I might be writing that sentence wrong, so anyone please correct me if there's some bad orthography. I'd really appreciate it. Also, I just noticed this but, Black King is already over a year old! Shame on me! Ah, well there are other stories I haven't finished that are older. Nothing new.  
Aoi: Shame on you anyways. But, in any case, there weren't any new reviews, so we'll just leave it at this. And reviews welcomed.  
Kody: They're desperate for some feedback. Run away!


	21. Chapter 18

**The Black King  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 18: **The reasons why

"_SORA!"_

The voice rang out once inside Sora's head, which caused him to look back for a second but he returned his gaze towards the impossible man in front of them.

'Why is the First here?' Riku wondered to himself. "Are you a memory as well, First?" He asked, not daring to call him by his title.

"_I was imprisoned here for many years now. Unlike the rest of the Black Kings that roam around, I am not a mere memory. I am half of my soul._" The First Black King, Ven, explained to them, sounding a bit disgusted over the fact that he was compared to the memories.

"Half of your soul? What does that mean?" Sora asked the man, his body shacking like a leaf. Something didn't feel right by being here.

"_I am half of my soul. My other half is reborn with the wish I had._" Ven spoke calmly, no malice in his voice. Just sadness.

"And what was that wish?" Sora knew what questions to ask and they scared him. He grabbed hold of Riku's closest hand and squeezed it hard. Riku himself felt the tight grip, but could also tell that the boy was shaking.

"_To become the polar of what I was born as._" The answer froze Sora as he let his hand, which had been gripping Riku's, fall.

"For what reason?" Riku continued the Q&A session.

"_To live alongside the one I love." _Both Sora and Ven answered at the same time that it surprised Riku and Shadow.

"Who…who was that person?" Riku continued, glancing at Sora before he did.

"_The one I could not touch. Not have. The one I must not have."_ The fact that they were answering at the same time was worrying both Riku and Shadow. This was giving him a very bad feeling.

"_A human with a mate. My best friend. The only one I cared for the most."_ Both Sora and Ven looked at the floor. _"He was the reason for my greatness. I felt I could do anything if it was for him. Everything…except become what he was… Because I was a vampire, I would never be able to stay by his side. Because I was a vampire, I could not be human. And because he was out of reach, he would never cross the line between human and vampire. He would never be by my side."_

This story seemed sad to Riku, but it felt like it wasn't just Ven who shared this tale. Part of this story seemed to relate to how his and Sora's relationship was. Because Sora was the Black King, he should not have touched him, the Silver Knight, who was the direct enemy of the Black King. Though that title was awarded to him because of the war, the fact remained that it was awarded to him for protecting humans against vampires. Riku could not forgive himself for allowing Sora to drink his blood, causing the boy to think he was a vampire. He had even abandoned the boy after that, too busy thinking about the next vampire attack. He wondered, how did Sora react when Roxas had found him and told him he was human? When he offered the boy to become a real vampire in order to succeed him? Even he could tell that Roxas truly did care about the boy and that Sora himself cared about Roxas. They had trusted each other. But then Sora became the Anti and the Black King. How did the boy live with himself until they met again in that town?

"Master is very honest. Even though he was treated badly before he met the previous Black King, he still managed to smile afterward. He is kind and a bit stupid." Shadow started speaking, "Tell me, First? Can you say the same about yourself? You, who was regarded as a hero, how can you justify having become this? Or did you create this abomination, which plagues the people from time to time, in order to get closer to the one you loved?"

"…" Neither Ven nor Sora spoke.

"Why are you hiding down here?!" Shadow yelled angrily. Riku felt that it was the first time he ever heard him talk that way. "For what purpose did you split your soul?! For what reason did you curse your title?!"

"_To make it possible for me to meet the one I love in equal terms._" This time, only Ven spoke. Sora remained quiet.

"Equal terms? But if you tilt your resolution backwards, the Anti is born! How is that making it possible to be on equal terms?! And besides, there was no way to know if the one you loved would love you back every time you reincarnated and met again!" Shadow was trying to lecture Ven and at the same time, try to get some answers to this whole insanity.

"_That was part of my gamble when I made that wish. No one must know the future, even that child who does, can never foresee the exact future. She even followed me every time her soul was reborn in order to aid me._" Ven revealed something crucial to them.

"Naminé knows about you?! That's why she made the war? So that Sora and I would meet?!" Riku yelled, though Ven would probably not know the answer.

"_This war you speak of was probably created in order to destroy the Anti and free me from this place._" Ven answered Riku's question with a possibility.

"Free you?! You condemned yourself here! What's the point of trying to free you now?" Riku was getting angry as he grabbed Sora's hand tightly.

"_The longer I stay here, the more the Anti becomes an independent being strong enough to choose its own hosts._" Ven revealed to them. "_I did not realize that before I cursed my title. The Third to hold this title noticed it and the Fourth became a necessary evil in order to show that the Anti must be destroyed. The message seems to have been passed onto that child._"

"Then, how exactly do we destroy the Anti?" Riku asked, hoping Ven would have an answer to that.

"_You must find the growing intelligence of the Anti and seal it along with me._" Ven revealed to them.

"But if we do that, Naminé will be sad!" Sora moved towards Ven, forcing Riku to let go of his hand. "I don't want that!"

"_DO NOT TOUCH ME!_" Ven screamed, making all of them freeze. Riku noticed how Sora was turning little again.

"What just happened?" Riku and Shadow wondered.

"_I have tolerated you because of the Silver Knight's origins, but no further. I know you are the current Black King's memories since you tried to synchronize with me. All the memories are corrupted by the Anti and because he cannot come to me, he sends you to bring me to him._" Ven gave a deep glare to the small Sora, who cried and disappeared.

"That's not Sora?!" Riku yelled, completely shocked.

"_It is connected to the current Black King, but it is not him. It belongs to the Anti. Just like the other memories, he is being controlled._" Ven said it with anger. It wasn't just disgust earlier, he was seriously pissed. Riku knew that the titles held the memories of the previous owners of it, so he had only found it a bit odd when the memories he saw earlier all had Sora's face.

"Then where's Sora?" Riku asked quickly. He was now worried, considering that he thought he had gotten Sora back before.

"_Most possibly, with the Anti._" Ven answered them but never looked at Riku again.

"And where is he?" Riku continued asking, his anger now rising.

"_In the deepest darkness underneath us._" Ven told him and Riku turned around.

"Thank you. I also…admired you…" Riku told him and headed off through the corridor that he had come through, followed closely by Shadow.

"…_Admired…is it? Is that all you wanted to say to me then…?_" Ven mumbled a name, but was not heard by anyone.

"We must be on our guard! Remember that Silver Knight!" Shadow warned Riku.

"I know! But…" There was no time to be careful now.

**To Be Continued…**

Sissy: I know it's short, but I promise next time will be longer!  
Kody: Don't make empty promises.  
Sissy: Even if I die!  
Aoi: Leave her, she's just overly excited right now.  
Sissy: And hungry. But this turned out to be an explanation chapter.  
Kody: Nothing left to do then, except get you to finish up the newest chapter of VF! (kicks Sissy around)  
Sissy: I know! I know! I'm going! I'm hungry too…

**Edit: (months after that) In the afternoon after taking classes and playing with my PSP**

Sissy: I live!!!

**Back of shirt says: Replies!**

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana:** I won't let this die!!! It's just that I get huge writer's block sometimes, which is why it took me so long to post a new chapter. Although I had already finished this one since my block was from the other series VF. Yay! Ven! I have a huge obsession with Ven and Roxas, I keep checking for updates from Square for the new games… Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to write some more and update soon.

**Freak'net:** School and work happened to me. Horrible school and work. I like being a tease, though. Hopefully, my writer's block for VF won't come back since that's mainly the reason why I don't update. Hope you enjoyed Ven's ranting. BBS is scheduled for summer, so it's not coming out anytime soon. So sad.


End file.
